


The Losers Club™️

by girlgh0sts



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Texting, beverly and eddie friendships are my weakness, beverly is gay, bill and richie like to bond over their crushes on cute boys, bill thinks minion memes are funny sorry, eddie looks soft but he is violent, he rly is soft tho, i regret it, lots of furry talk, no pennywise fuck that guy, pennywise is just some crazy man, stan takes grammar seriously you cant convince me otherwise, these boys r rly dumb sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgh0sts/pseuds/girlgh0sts
Summary: not eds: no homo but i like to suck on m&ms till there's nothing but the chocolate in the middle





	1. eddie is here and ready to Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Bill: big bill  
> Stan: stan  
> Mike: mike the man  
> Eddie: not eds  
> Richie: annoying™️  
> Bev: the best?  
> Ben: eggboy
> 
> ill try to make chat switches and username changes easy to get  
> sorry if they seem a little out of character ahhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie comes back from restriction and the group is happy

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[Sunday @ 6 pm]_

 

**_not eds:_ ** guess what fuckers

 

**_not eds:_ ** im off restriction

 

**_the best?_ ** : hey eddie!!!!!

 

**_big bill:_ ** hi eddie

 

**_eggboy:_ ** we missed u!

 

**_mike the man:_ ** yeah whats up man

 

**_Stan:_ ** Welcome back to Hell.

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** more like welcome back from hell amiright

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** i missed u most my eddie spaghetti

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** almost as much as i miss ur mom

 

**_not eds:_ ** u know when richie wasnt the first one to answer i had a brief moment of hope that u all had finally kicked him out of the chat

 

**_not eds:_ ** i guess dreams rly dont come true

 

**_Stan:_ ** You know he would just whine until we add him back anyway.

 

**_big bill:_ ** stan is right

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** is there ever a time where u think stan is wrong

 

**_big bill:_ ** is there ever a time where you shut up

 

**_the best?:_ ** what kind of question is that

 

**_eggboy:_ ** yea we all know there isnt

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** i thought we were friends here guys

 

**_not eds:_ ** u thought wrong

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** i thought we were BEST friends eds

 

**_not eds:_ ** u DEFINITELY thought wrong

 

**_mike the man:_ ** did he tho

 

**_Stan:_ ** No, he didn’t.

 

**_not eds:_ ** u know what stan

 

**_not eds:_ ** choke

 

**_Stan:_ ** You first.

 

**_tthe best?:_ ** stan using correct capitalization and punctuation makes his texts seems so threatening

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** stans typing ruins the aesthetic of this chat

 

**_big bill:_ ** your presence ruins this chat

 

**_not eds:_ ** ur right about that one

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** this is Biphobic

 

**_mike the man:_ ** u say that about everything

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** that is biphobic

  
  


**_[Sunday @ 9:35 pm]_ **

 

**_not eds:_ ** no homo but i like to suck on m &ms till theres nothing but the chocolate in the middle

 

**_the best?:_ ** eddie u are the gayest boy i know

 

**_not eds:_ ** i said no homo

 

**_eggboy:_ ** dont u guys sleep??? we have school tomorrow you know

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** its 9 pm and we’re in high school why are you Trying to sleep

 

**_Stan:_ ** Some of us actually like sticking to a schedule.

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️:_ ** i hav a schedule it just doesnt include being a little bitch

 

**_not eds:_ ** yeah thats just a trait u have

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** how funny ur mom said the exact same thing about u last night

 

**_mike the man:_ ** why would eddies mom talk about him in bed

 

**_eggboy_ ** : mike has a point

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️:_ ** idk guys its rude to kinkshame

 

**_not eds:_ ** i wanna die

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy _ **

 

_[Sunday @ 9:53 pm]_

 

**_b b bill:_ ** u know thats not how u win a boy over right

 

**_brat boy:_ ** like ur doing any better

 

**_b b bill:_ ** touche

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[Sunday @ 10:30 pm]_

 

**_the best?:_ ** big mood

 

**_Stan:_ ** Are you okay?

 

**_the best?:_ ** oh yeah i’m good ha

 

**_not eds:_ ** goodnight my beautiful friends i love u all

 

**_eggboy:_ ** hey thats my line

 

**_not eds:_ ** its our line

 

**_annoying™️:_ ** goodnight eddibear  <3 <3

 

**_not eds:_ ** yeah not u

 

**_annoying™️:_ ** :-(

 

**_big bill:_ ** goodnight eddie

 

**_the best?:_ ** yeah goodnight eddieee

 

**_Stan:_ ** Goodnight.

 

**_annoying™️:_ ** wow i cant believe ur even still up Stanley

 

**_Stan:_ ** Shut up.

 

[Monday @ 3:45 am]

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** : yall remember that time georgie almost got kidnapped by that clown?

 

**_the best?:_ ** YES

 

**_mike the man:_ ** wasnt it at that one carnival?

 

**_big bill:_ ** yeah and he wasnt even a worker it was just some random guy in a clown costume

 

**_not eds:_ ** eberytime this chat wakes me up i lose 25 years off my lifespan

 

**_the best?:_ ** eberytime

 

**_big bill:_ ** dont make fun of the soft boy, he sleep

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** sorry eddie spaghetti  <3

 

**_not eds:_ ** just go the fuck to sleep

 

**_not eds:_ ** and thats NOT my name

 

**_mike the man:_ ** wow he hadnt said that in so long

 

**_mike the man:_ ** i was almost worried

 

**_not eds:_ ** SHUT UP

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 3:50 am]_

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur gay is showing

 

**_my only son:_ ** i will end u

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Monday @ 3:52 am ]_

 

**_the best?:_ ** anyone whos ever called eddie soft is a liar

 

**_not eds:_ ** how dare u slander my good name

 

_[ Monday @ 8 am ]_

 

**_Stan:_ ** How do you all stay up so late and not die at school?

 

**_big bill:_ ** a lot of willpower

 

**_the best?:_ ** magic

 

**_not eds:_ ** anger and anxiety

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** love from eddies mom

 

**_not eds:_ ** most of that anger is directed at richie

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** i love u too eds

 

**_not eds:_ ** i want u Dead

 

**_the best?:_ ** morning eddie is my favorite eddie

 

**_eggboy:_ ** why

 

**_the best?:_ ** he mean

 

**_not eds:_ ** im not mean im just ready for vengeance

 

**_big bill:_ ** Who Hurt You

 

**_not eds:_ ** The World

 

**_mike the man:_ ** calm down Edgelord

 

**_(richie) worst enemy >> (eddie) eds <3_ **

_[ Monday @ 11:30 am ]_

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** u missed an episode of buzzfeed unsolved while on Lockdown

 

**_eds <3:_ ** watch it after school?

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** u know it

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 11:35 am ]_

 

**_my only son:_ ** im so fucking gay man

 

**_my only son:_** **[mypoorgayheart.jpg]**

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** do i look like a man to u

 

**_my only son:_ ** im so fucking gay mom

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** thats more like it

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 1:25 pm ]_

 

**_big bill:_ ** its been quiet for too long…. What happened to richie

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** aww are u worried about me billy

 

**_big bill:_ **  not anymore

 

**_not eds:_ ** nothing happened to him he just took to annoying me in person

 

**_Stan:_ ** The username shines through once again.

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** Stan??? texting during class????? im in Shock

 

**_big bill:_ ** shut up richie

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** ur not my mom

 

**_big bill:_ ** might as well be

 

**_Stan:_ ** He has a point.

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️:_ ** does that make stan my dad

 

**_big bill:_ ** Shut Up Richie

 

**_Stan:_ ** How would that make sense at all?

 

**_Stan:_ ** Hello???

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 1:47 pm ]_

 

**_b b bill:_ ** im going to kill you in your sleep

 

**_brat boy:_ ** id like to see you try

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Monday @ 1:56 pm ]_

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** hey how come stan’s user is just stan

 

**_not eds:_ ** nice subject change

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️:_ ** thanks i try

 

**_the best?:_ ** because anytime we try to change it he changes it back

 

**_Stan_ ** : That’s because you guys always make it something stupid.

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** wait we can change our own usernames

 

**_mike the man:_ ** are u kidding me richie

 

**_not eds:_ ** no one tell him how

 

**_eggboy:_ ** sorry richie i’m not about to get the wrath of eddie

 

**_the best?:_ ** yeah im with ben

 

**_annoying_** ** _™️:_** guysssssss

 

**_not eds:_ ** :-)

 

**_(richie) worst enemy >> (eddie) eds <3_ **

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** your house or mine?

 

**_eds <3:_ ** uh what

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** buzzfeed unsolved dummy

 

**_eds <3:_ ** oh idc

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** are you okay?

 

**_eds <3: _ **yeah im fine

 

**_worst enemy:_ ** okay eddie spaghetti, see ya after school

 

**_eds <3:_ ** we’re literally in the same class rn

 

**_eds <3:_ ** and thats not my name asshole

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Monday @ 5 pm ]_

 

**_Annoying_** ** _™️_** _has changed their name to_ ** _hey there demons_**

 

**_not eds_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_its me ya boy_ **

 

**_the best?:_ ** i thought we werent allowed to tell him how to change it

 

**_its me ya boy:_ **  I Was Blackmailed

 

**_hey there demons:_ ** thats not even close to the truth

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** uh yes it is

 

**_hey there demons:_ ** ok maybe a little

 

**_big bill:_ ** how dare u take advantage of my small son eddie

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** wow i miss my beautiful best friend

 

**_hey there demons:_ ** you just saw me????

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** i was talking about bill

 

**_Stan:_ ** wrong bills MY best friend.

 

**_the best?:_ ** Local Gay Forgos Texting Ways to Get Possessive

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** ok geez… i admit… i love u all…. Equally

 

**_the best?:_ ** what a fuckin Lie

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** ur right

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** bens my favorite

 

**_eggboy:_ ** dont drag me into this mess

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** wow ok fine then

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** ive decided i actually hate all of u

 

**_hey there demons:_ ** since you changed ur user does that mean i can call you eds now

 

**_its me ya boy:_ ** Absolutely Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably continue this if people like it??? idk I'm rly not funny but i try my best. if u have any suggestions or characters u would like to see interaction one on one let me know!!


	2. everyone loves Soft eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which eddie has two moods and two moods only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry if anyone seems out of character!! hope u enjoy <3

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 7:53 ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i am So Gay

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** me too

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Me three.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** the prettiest girl just walked by me i think im in love

 

 ** _hey there demons:_ ** ah, what a mood

 

 **_big bill:_ ** i didnt even think u were capable of love richie

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** how fucking rude

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i love all of u very much

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** and u have the nerve

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** the _audacity_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** guys i think my phone is broken

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** what why

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** it keeps going off but im not getting any messages???

 

 **_the best?:_ ** HA

 

 **_hey there demons_ ** : u SUCK eddie.

 

 **_big bill:_ ** oh snap he brought out the real name

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** and punctuation!

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** it happened again????

 

 **_hey there demons_ ** _has left the chat_

 

**_(richie) worst enemy >> (eddie) eds <3_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 8 am ]_

 

 **_worst enemy:_ ** add me back

 

 **_eds <3:_ ** wow…. imagine me… coming to apologize…. only to receive this…

 

 **_worst enemy:_ ** WAIT NO

 

 **_worst enemy:_ ** i want the apology

 

 **_eds <3: _ **ughhh i am…. truly…. deeply….. sorry

 

 **_worst enemy:_ ** thank u spaghetti head  <3333

 

 **_eds <3:_ ** do not test me Richard.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 8:10 am ]_

 

 **_hey there demons_ ** _has been added back to the chat by_ **_its me ya boy_ **

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** just when i thought we were free

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** yall bring him back

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** U WERE THE ONE WHO ADDED HIM AGAIN

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** that doesnt sound like something i would do?

 

 **_big bill:_ ** it literally says that you added him back

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** u have no proof

 

 **_Stan:_ ** **[eddieisaliar.jpg]**

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** wow! thats some good photoshop

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** can confirm i asked eddie to add me back

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i dont remember such a thing??

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** **[eddiebeingniceforonce.jpg]**

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** wait just a hot minute

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** time isn’t hot dont sexualize it

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** why is my name ‘eds <3’ on ur phone

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** because that is ur name???

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 8:30 am ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** bad save!!!!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** STFU I KNOW

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** its okay ur both oblivious he probably wont even say anything else about it

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** we’re both oblivous?? whats that supposed to mean

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** gotta blast

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** NO COME BACK

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

  _[ Tuesday @ 8:30 am ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** BIG SCREAM

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** why?? is something wrong

 

 **_my only son:_ ** main chat !!!!

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** BIGGER SCREAM

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i know!!!!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** its probably nothing though

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** eddie dont be dumb

 

 **_my only son:_ ** sorry :-/// i just dont wanna get my hopes up over nothing

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 9:12 am ]_

 

 **_Stan:_ ** How do you guys not get caught texting literally all the time?

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** my irresi

 

 **_big bill:_ ** did he die

 

 **_the best?:_ ** he got his fuckin phone taken lmao

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** is the universe just always on my side

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** if eddie was an emoji it would be a little demon disguised as an angel

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i feel like i should be offended but like??? thats fair

 

//////

 

_[ Tuesday @ 1:30 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** hello comrads, its me richie i have stolen eddies phone to let u know i love and miss u all

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Go away.

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** its ur fav again aka eddie

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i was Robbed

 

 **_the best?:_ ** of ur heart

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i will suffocate u in ur sleep

 

 **_the best?:_ ** you dont scare me little man

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** u might wanna sleep with one eye open tonight

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** because i am coming for u

 

**_(richie) asshole >> (beverly) bitchhead_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 3:45 pm ]_

 

 **_asshole:_ ** who stole eddies heart and Why did they do that

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** i see u got ur phone back

 

 **_asshole:_ ** i asked an Important Question

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** ur mom

 

 **_asshole:_ ** hey thats my line

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 3:50 ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** [hescatchingon.jpg]

 

 **_my only son:_ ** im gonna run away

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** well thats a bad idea

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 6:13 pm ]_

 

 **_big bill:_ ** is the sun gay

 

 **_the best?:_ ** what kind of question is that

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** of course she is

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** anytime eddie and beverly finish each others sentences i gain 15 years to my life span

 

 **_big bill:_ ** only 15? i gain 34 because i love seeing my friends grow and bond

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i love u all

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** sucks to be u guys

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i gain 50 any time i even HEAR ABOUT eddie and beverly bonding

 

 **_the best?:_ ** richie??? loving and caring about his friends??? a rare cryptic

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** remember when i asked if the universe is always on my side? it is not

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** wym

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** if it was richie would never get his phone back

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i was being NICE

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** *side eye emoji*

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** did u just type out an emoji

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** thats an irrelevant question

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 8:57 pm ]_

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** Explain What U Meant Earlier

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** why would i do that Ever

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** because we are best friends  <3

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** eh not enough to convince me

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i actually hate u

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 11:45 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i am

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** the sleepiest boy in the whole world

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** goodnight my shining stars

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** eddie has two moods: An Actual Angel and The Devil

 

 **_big bill:_ ** im a fan of eddie being the Cutest

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** wow,,,, my biggest mood,,,, exposed

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 11:52 pm ]_

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** stop hitting on My Mans

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** why would i Ever hit on Ur Mans

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** im watching u

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** cant a boy just love and care for his friends without being threatened

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Tuesday @ 11:53 pm ]_

 

 **_its my ya boy:_ ** SHUT UP

 

 **_its my ya boy:_ ** u guys are so embarrassing i hate you

 

 **_the best?:_ ** love you too eddie

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Go to bed.

 

/////

 

_[ Wednesday @ 6:30 am ]_

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Wow, this chat was quiet all night. I feel blessed.

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** stan i will never understand how u type so well this ealry in the morning

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ealry

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** one day i will murder u

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** devil eddie is back

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** goodbye soft eddie…. U will be missed

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** on the bright side, eddie is cute when angry

 

 **_big bill:_ ** u think eddie is always cute

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** u got me there

 

 **_the best?:_ ** eddie IS always cute

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** guys stop being nice im trying to be angry

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** maybe if we try hard enough we can bring soft eddie back out

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** if u try anything i will slice ur toes off

  
**_eggboy:_ ** on second thought…. nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment any suggestions, username ideas, or characters you'd like to see interact one on one!! I'm gonna try to post at least once a week as long as people are interested! love u all


	3. stan gets the love he deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the group loves stan and bev third wheels

**_(richie) secret softie >> (eddie) an angel?? _ **

_[ Wednesday @ 11:24 am ]_

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** u, me, bev, afterschool, shitty movies

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** hmmm ok

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** and then ill walk u home

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** u dont have to???

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** nah i will… i wanna see ur mom

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** im gonna push u into traffic

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** im hurt eds, rly hurt

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** good.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 12 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** my hands r so cold

 

 **_the best?:_ ** just take ur sweater and shake it down so it covers ur hands

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** yeah its big on u anyway

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** No. Don’t.

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** why not dude im freezing

 

 **_big bill:_ ** Eddie. Do It.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i thought we were friends bill

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** u guys r being weird

 

 **_big bill:_ ** maybe YOURE the one being weird

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** nope its definitely u two

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 1:30 pm ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** did richie seem weird at lunch to u

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** if u mean totally checking u out, then yes

 

 **_my only son:_ ** S H U T U P

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 4 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i am The Biggest Third Wheel rn

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** biggest rule: never hang out with eddie and richie alone

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** u arent even third wheeling shut up

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** yeah eddies not paying attention to Me

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i am paying equal attention to each of my wonderful friends thank you very much

 

 **_the best?:_ ** sureeee

 

/////

 

_[ Wednesday @ 5:56 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we have made it through one movie

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i am the last gay standing

 

 **_the best?:_ ** **[cuddly.jpg]**

 

 **_big bill:_ ** my skin is clear

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** my crops are flourishing

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i didn’t know i needed a pic of my three favs cuddling but i did

 

 **_the best?:_ ** peace out losers im taking a Nap

 

 **_big bill:_ ** God I Wish That Were Me

 

/////

 

_[ Wednesday @ 6:45 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** next person to take a picture of me without permission

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** Dies

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ur just so cute i cant help it

 

 **_big bill:_ ** i agree with bev ur so angelic let us lov

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** they’ve got a point

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** I Hate you all

 

**_(richie) secret softie >> (eddie) an angel??_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 7:36 pm ]_

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** thanks for walking me home

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** no problem its always fun to visit ur mom

 

 **_an angel:_ ** sigh

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** <3333

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 8:56 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i wanna dance with somebody who loves me

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Somebody who loves me? Sounds fake.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** wow stanley i didnt even know you had emotions that arent annoyed

 

 **_Stan:_ ** That’s because it’s the only feeling I project at you.

 

 **_big bill:_ ** are you okay stan?

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I don’t know.

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i love u stan u r very smart and i love when u get excited about bird watching

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** yes stan is a Good Friend, very reliable

 

 **_the best?:_ ** stan is #1 boy, would protect at all costs

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i am a stan of stan

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** stan is mean to me but i would beat up anyone for him

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** even myself

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Thanks guys. I love you all.

 

**_(bill) Bff Bill >> (stan) loml_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 9:25 pm ]_

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** hey im here if you wanna talk!!

 

 **_loml:_ ** Thanks. Can we not talk about it right now? I’d rather just talk about something else.

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** sure!! whatever you need :-)

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy _ **

_[ Wednesday @ 9:45 ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** can i rant for a minute

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i could never say no to u

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** go ahead

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** it's just that message stan sent rly made my Heart Hurt like i know he doesn't know it but!! he's my boy!! i love him so much!! idk he's just so cute and i just wanna hold his dumb face in my hands and kiss his dumb lips cause like that's my whole world ya know

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** god i love my parents

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** shut up shshsbs

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** seriously tho can u both just get a move on already

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** im working on it u hypocrite

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Wednesday @ 10:45 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** goodnight my sweet angels i love u all with all my heart

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** science experiment: why is eddie only nice at night?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** it shall forever remain a mystery

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** night time makes eddie sappy and I Love It

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** im just gonna stop talking to u guys at night

 

 **_big bill:_ ** NO

 

/////

 

_[ Thursday @ 7:34 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** wheres my inspiring and supportive gf

 

 **_big bill:_ ** searching for a loving and caring gf

 

 **_big bill:_ ** aka u

 

 **_the best?:_ ** <3

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** take my hand

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** take my whole damn hand

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** what

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** what

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** what

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** arent those the words???

 

 **_the best?:_ ** w h a t

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** I Feel Blessed

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Everyday Richie disappoints me even more.

 

**_(richie) secret softie >> (eddie) an angel??_ **

_[ Thursday @ 7:50 am ]_

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** WHAT R THE WORDS

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** im not telling

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** every time i start to think we are best friends

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** u betray me

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** its what i do best

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Thursday @ 11 am ]_

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** who loves me more

 

 **_Stan:_ ** No one.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** I WASNT DONE

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** eddie or eddie’s mom

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** we both hate u equally

 

 **_the best?:_ ** since when do u hate richie

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** since we met

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** love you too eddie spaghetti

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** thats why

 

//////

 

_[Thursday @ 1:34 pm ]_

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** having a class with eddie is like a dream come true

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** why

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** yeah why

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i love spending time with my favorite boy

 

 **_big bill:_ ** i am hurt

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Don’t worry Bill, you’re my favorite boy.

 

 **_big bill:_ ** <3333

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** sometimes richie is nice to me and it makes me feel weird because like????

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** suddenly i dont want to punch him in the face

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** u can punch me im into that

 

 ** _its me ya boy:_** anddd you ruined it

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Thursday @ 2 pm ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** careful now ur gay was almost showing

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i will drop kick u

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy _ **

_[ Thursday @ 2 pm ]_

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** bro

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** broooooo

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** i know!! !!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** that was

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** i k n o w ! ! ! !

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** Gay

 

**_(richie) secret softie >> (eddie) an angel??_ **

_[ Thursday @ 3:30 pm ]_

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** would u say that u have a normal sized head

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** yes?? Why do u ask

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** no reason

 

 **_an angel??:_ ** i dont trust you

 

 **_secret softie:_ ** thats biphobic

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Thursday @ 4:30 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i never wanna look at homework again

 

 **_the best?:_ ** thats how i feel about boys

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** ouch

 

 **_the best?:_ ** :-)

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** anyway i dont do homework because im not a loser

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** thats why ur gonna fail

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** nah all of u send me answers

 

 **_big bill:_ ** guilty

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** :-0 i would never

 

 **_the best?:_ ** **[answersfromeddie.jpg]**

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i hate you all

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** Wrong, u know u love us ;-)

 

 **_(mike) mikey >> (eddie) Soft_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Thursday @ 5:21 pm ]_

 

 **_soft™:_ ** ughhh bev he’s so cute shoot me

 

 **_mikey:_ ** uh not bev

 

 **_soft™:_ ** SHIT IGNORE THAT

 

 **_mikey:_ ** how do u even get mike and bev mixed up theyre not even close to each other

 

 **_soft™:_ ** listen,,,,,

 

 **_soft™:_ ** ur name is mikey and bevs is my 2nd mom

 

 **_soft™:_ ** easy mistake when u dont pay attention

 

 **_mikey:_ ** ok….

 

 **_mikey:_ ** soooo

 

 **_mikey:_ ** whos cute :-)

 

 **_soft™:_ ** nope nope nope not happening

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Thursday @ 6:04 pm ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** **[imessedup.jpg]**

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** u act like we all dont already know

 

 ** _my only son:_** _w h a t_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** dont what me we arent blind

 

 **_my only son:_ ** im straight now.

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** now THAT would be a plot twist

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 7:23 pm ]_

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** would u pronounce hye like hi because of the way bye is pronounced

 

 **_Stan:_ ** This chat makes me wanna dYe.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i say yes u would

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** hye everyone :-)

 

 **_Stan_ ** _has removed_ **_its me ya boy_ ** _from the chat_

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i miss him already

 

 **_big bill:_ ** gay

 

 **_the best?:_ ** gay

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** …. gay

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Gay.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** if any of you show that to eddie i will End you

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so quick questions for u lovely people to answer in the comments if ya want 1) which one of the losers do u think is georgies favorite (besides bill!!!) and 2) would y'all be interested in seeing a chapter set during eddies restriction? okay bye i love u all (hand credit to kaitlyn)


	4. miscommunication is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie gets jealous, bev and bill take charged, and problems are solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so!!! story time. this is not the chapter i had planned for today At All. long story short, i realized i messed up a timestamp in the last chapter so i was originally just gonna write a short day for friday and have this chapter be mostly saturday but i started writing and this happened!! it was gonna be just a long chapter but! they felt like two different things so i split them up!! hope u enjoy i wrote this in like 3 hours!! its not my best

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 7 am ]_

 

 **_the best?_ ** has added **_its me ya boy_ ** to the chat

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i cant believe i was banished from the chat for a whole night

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i feel betrayed

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** if it makes u feel any better it was very boring without u

 

 **_big bill:_ ** oh yes…. Very…… very……. Boring…

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** shut up bill

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** anyway beverlys my best friend now

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** WHAT WHY

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** shes the one who added me back

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i know ur just saying that but i Accept the position

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** who was ur best friend before

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** im Not Telling

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** it was me

 

 **_big bill:_ ** yeah it was definitely richie

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** yup it was richie

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I agree.

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i SAID im Not Telling

 

 **_big bill:_ ** its okay u dont have to confirm what we already know

 

**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

[ Friday @ 8:42 am ]

**_mikey ways:_ [accidentallyeddie.jpg]**

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** excuse me

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** What Is That

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** just read the texts idiot

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** WOAH

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** when did that happen

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** yesterday

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** and ur just now texting it to me

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** yup

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** i tried to get more out of him but he just noped out of us bonding

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** we Have to get to the bottom of this

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** oh dear god what have i done

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** a Good Thing

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 10:15 am ]_

 

 ** _the best?:_** i accidentally changed my own contact names to fool and honestly mood

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** why do u even have urself as a contact

 

 **_the best?:_ ** so i can text stuff from my phone to my computer and vice versa

 

 **_it me ya boy:_ ** hhdhs what were u Trying to name urself

 

 **_the best?:_ ** cool kid

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** fool is more accurate anyway

 

**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

_[ Friday @ 11:20 am ]_

 

 **_trash man:_ ** meet me in the library during lunch

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** what why

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** to come up with our Plan

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** god i regret everything

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 11:50 am ]_

  


**_big bill:_ ** guys i just dropped my phone in ranch

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** wipe it off?

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** no it was so much ranch im still laughing sjdfjfdh

 

 **_its me ya boy_ ** _has changed_ **_big bill_ ** _’s name to_ **_ranch boy_**

 

 **_Stan:_ ** It was pretty funny.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** this is bullying.

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** god im so mad i didnt get to see that happen

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yeah where r u two

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** we r …. Busy

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** thats not suspicious at all

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i know right

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** i was….

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** u know what i dont even care

  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Friday @ 12:37 pm ]_

  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** for someone who doesnt care… u looked awfully sad at lunch

 

 **_my only son:_ ** what does mike have that i Dont

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** wait what

 

 **_my only son:_ ** they were hanging out ALONE beverly

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** so?? we hang out alone all the time

 

 **_my only son:_ ** and?? we’re both Gay

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** u have a point

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** im sure its nothing tho

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** maybe they were studying or smth?

 

 **_my only son:_ ** richie??? Studying???? Good one

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** im sorry eddie

 

 **_my only son:_ ** its okay ur right it probably wasnt anything

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** thats the spirit!

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 1:45 pm ]_

  


**_its me ya boy:_ ** are we doing anything after school

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** if u want

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** me and mike are busy actually

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** oh

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** ok

  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Friday @ 1:52 pm ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ok so it might not be Nothing haha

 

 **_my only son:_ ** YA THINK :-(((

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 1:48 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i can hang out with u eds

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** me too!!!!

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i also would like to come

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** sounds like a plan

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** WAIT WHY CAN SHE CALL U EDS

 

 **_the best?:_ ** shut up richie

 

 **_its me ya boy:_ ** didnt i already declare that she was my best friend??

  


**_(bill) best bill >> (eddie) royalty_ **

_[ Friday @ 2:15 pm ]_

 

 **_best bill:_ ** hey is it okay if stan comes tonight too

 

 **_royalty:_ ** of course!!

 

 **_best bill:_ ** thanks bb

 

 **_royalty:_ ** np

 

 **_best bill:_ ** hey are u ok?? U looked pretty down at lunch today

 

 **_royalty:_ ** dang was it That obvious?

 

 **_best bill:_ ** just a little

 

 **_royalty:_ ** yeah im fine tho dont worry about me

 

 **_best bill:_ ** i know ur not but i wont force u to tell me

 

 **_best bill:_ ** just dont forget that im here if u need me

 

 **_royalty:_ ** thanks bill

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Friday @ 2:41 pm ]_

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i think eddie is mad at me

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** what why

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** idk we have class together and usually its fun and we talk and stuff but

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** idk i tried to talk to him and he just kinda?? glared at me

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** its probably nothing!! maybe hes just in a bad mood

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i guess

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 3:01 pm ]_

 

 **_its me ya boy_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_jess_ **

**_the best?_ ** _has changed has changed their name to_ **_cece_ **

 

 **_big bill:_ ** whoa whoa whoa

 

 **_big bill:_ ** why the change in usernames

 

 **_jess:_ ** i only match users with my best friend.

 

 **_cece:_ ** i just rly love new girl

 

 **_cece:_ ** and eddie

  


**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Friday @ 3:11 pm ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ok so…. He might be A LITTLE mad haha

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** YA THINK :-////

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** if it makes u feel any better i think bev is too!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** why would that make me feel better at All

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** idk that was a bad idea

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** im gonna punch u

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 3:30 pm ]_

 

 **_cece:_ ** all hail the weekend

 

 **_jess:_ ** all hail hanging out with my pals

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** all hair eddie and beverly being bffs

 

 **_cece:_ ** hair

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i 2nd that

 

 **_hey there demon:_ ** i Do Not.

 

 **_cece:_ ** ur just mad i replaced u

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** u bet i am

 

 **_jess:_ ** shut up

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** i am

 

 **_ranch boys:_ ** okay haha what are we doing tonight guys

 

 **_cece:_ ** i vote movies @ bills house

 

 **_jess:_ ** oh yes me too

 

 **_Stan:_ ** You guys just want to see Georgie.

 

 **_cece:_ ** and u dont?

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Woah slow down, I never said that.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** movies with georgie it is i guess

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** WHAT i have to miss out on seeing my favorite boy?????

 

 **_cece:_ ** well you dont HAVE to

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** oh yes he does im not rescheduling for this

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** this is the worst day ever.

 

/////

 

_[ Friday @ 4 pm ]_

 

 **_jess:_ ** me and georgie are no longer bffs

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** WHAT WHY

 

 **_cece:_ ** he said richie was his favorite out of us

 

 **_Cece:_ ** besides bill ofc

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** WOOOO YES

 

 _ **Stan:**_ Calm down. He also said I was his favorite.

 

 **_hey there demon:_ ** i have to share with stan?????

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yeah he said ur both were his favorites for many reasons but didnt tell us any of those reasons

 

 **_jess:_ ** he did say he would sit with Me while watching the movie tho so

 

 **_jess:_ ** its not all a loss

  


**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

_[ Friday @ 5:30 ]_

 

 ** _trash boy:_** thanks for missing out on movie night to help me with the Plan

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** ur welcome u owe me tho

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** u got it !!

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 7:45 pm ]_

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** knock knock

 

 **_cece:_ ** whos there

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** me, at bills door

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** why are u there

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** to escort my dear eddie home of course

 

 **_jess:_ ** what if i was planning on staying here

 

 **_cece:_ ** u werent

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** yeah u just said u had to get home

 

 **_jess:_ ** wow i thought we were friends guys

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** just get out here stupid

 

 **_jess:_ ** ughhhhh

  


**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Friday @ 8 pm ]_

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** THAT WAS

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** THE MOST AWKWARD THING

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** what happened!!!!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** nothing!!!!!! we walked in silence the WHOLE time

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** oh god

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** u know what. I’ll fix this.

 

**_(bill) billy boy >> (beverly) a goddess_ **

_[ Friday @ 8:07 pm ]_

 

 _ **billy boy:**_ u need to fix this

 

 _ **a goddess:**_ fix what?

 

 _ **billy boy:**_ whatevers wrong with eddie

 

 _ **a goddess:**_ uh maybe U need to fix whatevers going on with richie.

 

 _ **billy boy:**_ what r u on about

 

 _ **a goddess:**_ the whole mike and richie thing!

 

 _ **billy boy:**_ i have no idea what ur talking about

 

 _ **a goddess:**_ u know what. I’ll fix it.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 8:23 pm ]_

  


**_cece:_ ** richie and eddie

 

 **_cece:_ ** u guys need to fix this

 

 **_jess:_ ** fix what?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** dont play dumb

 

 **_hey there demons:_ ** hoooo boy

 

 **_cece:_ ** ur evicted from the chat until this is settled

 

 **_jess:_ ** i hate u both sm right now

 

 **_cece_ ** has removed **_jess_ ** from the chat

 **_ranch boy_ ** has removed **_hey there demons_ ** from the chat

  


**_(richie) stupid >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

_[ Friday @ 8:30 pm ]_

 

 **_stupid:_ ** soooo

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** can we just pretend to talk

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i’d rly rather not do this

 

 **_stupid:_ ** u know theyll want proof

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** sigh

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** thats a good point

 

 **_stupid:_ ** look its obvious ur mad at me but i have no idea why

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** im not mad!! rly im not

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** im happy for u two!! Promise

 

 **_stupid:_ ** wait what

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** u and mike??

 

 **_stupid:_ ** wait what x10???

 

 **_stupid:_ ** u thought me and mike were????

 

 **_stupid:_ ** are u serious

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** whaaaaa of course not lol!!!

 

 **_stupid:_ ** oh this is golden i am never letting this go

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** ur the one that kept sneaking off with him!!

 

 **_stupid:_ ** im allowed to hang out with people that arent u ya know

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i never said u werent dipshit

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** ughhh i cant believe im about to say this

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i just didnt want to lose my best friend

 

 **_stupid:_ ** aw eds

 

 **_stupid:_ ** you’ll always be my bff

 

 **_stupid:_ ** even when u dont want to be  <3

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** ok ok can we be done now

 

 **_stupid:_ ** if ur done be weird with me, yes

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** good

 

**_(richie) asshole >> (beverly) bitchhead_ **

_[ Friday @ 9:15 pm ]_

 

 **_asshole:_ ** ok u can add us back now

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** proof

 

 **_asshole:_ ** i told eddie youd ask

 

 **_asshole:_ ** [bffsagain.jpg]

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** ur a smart man sometimes

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 9:22 pm ]_

**_cece_ ** _has added_ **_jess_ ** _to the chat_

 **_cece_ ** _has added_ **_hey there demons_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** welcome back friends

 

 **_hey there demons_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_nick_ **

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** three matching users???? I love my buds

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Are you two done fighting?

 

 **_nick:_ ** yup me and eddie are bffs again

 

 **_jess:_ ** i never said that

 

 **_nick:_ ** [eddiecallingusbffs.jpg]

 

 **_jess:_ ** well would u look at that! i guess i did!

 

 **_jess:_ ** (im gonna murder u :-))

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** just because u put in in parenthesis doesnt mean we cant see it

 

 **_nick:_ ** i wouldnt anger him mike

 

 **_jess:_ ** richie i s2g keep ur mouth Shut

 

 **_nick:_ ** ok ok i wont tell mike u were jealous of him

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** w h a t

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** what

 

 **_cece:_ ** sfjdfhdj

 

 **_jess:_ ** god save me

 

 **_nick:_ ** thats right kids, eds thought me and mike were A Thing

 

 **_jess:_ ** 1\. Dont call me that 2. It was an honest mistake

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** eddie i promise i dont hate myself that much

 

 **_nick:_ ** ouch man

 

 **_stan:_ ** I don’t think anyone does

 

 **_cece:_ ** well i wouldnt say that

 

 **_jess:_ ** okay how about everyone just shuts up please

  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_[ Saturday @ 9:49 pm ]_

  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** he’s never see new girl has he?

 

 **_my only son:_ ** nope

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** so he does happen to know that nick and jess date does he?

 

 **_my only son:_ ** nope! And u wont tell him either :-)

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** sure thing eddie

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_[ Friday @ 10:14 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** now that that’s over…. Can someone please explain the georgie being kidnapped thing u guys brought up at like 3 am the other day

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** like What

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** that is one wild story

 

 **_nick:_ ** it was back when the Club was just me eddie stan and bil

 

 **_jess:_ ** ah the good old days, back when richie was annoying and i still listened to my mom

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Richie is still annoying.

 

 **_jess:_ ** ur right

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** ANYWAY we were all at the fair

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** and we had brought georgie with us

 

 **_nick:_ ** because the kid is super cool and awesome

 

 **_jess:_ ** hes also the only person who thinks richies actually funny

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** so we were just hanging out and having fun

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** trying to win georgie stuff because why not

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** when all the sudden! He’s gone

 

 **_nick:_ ** we’re all like freaking out because we just lost a child

 

 **_jess:_ ** we all split up to look for him

 

 **_Stan:_ ** That’s when I find him with some guy dressed as a clown trying to get him to crawl into this sewer

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** so stan runs up to the guy

 

 **_nick:_ ** kicks him right in the knee

 

 **_jess:_ ** and grabs georgie

 

 **_cece:_ ** wow i knew there was a reason stans the best one out of all of us

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** we must all worship stan for protecting georgie

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yes, my two best boys

 

 **_jess:_ ** yeah that guy was wild tho

 

 **_nick:_ ** we’ve had a lot of run ins with him

 

 **_jess:_ ** but atlast those are a story for another time

 

 **_jess:_ ** GOODNIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS I LOVE U ALL

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** SOFT EDDIE!!!!!!

 

 **_jess:_ ** PEACE OUT

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God my kids are a mess. anyway!! as always leave any suggestions down below!!


	5. bev is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which eddie and bev attend a paint class and bill gives bev some shocking news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short I'm sorry :-/

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 9:45 am ] _

  
  


**_jess:_ ** while you were being heterosexual, i was studying the blade

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** while you were studying the blade, i was being homosexual

 

**_cece:_ ** big Mood

 

**_jess:_ ** is anyone here Actually Straight

 

**_nick:_ ** ur mom 

 

**_Stan:_ ** I don’t trust straight people.

 

**_eggboy:_ ** djddjfhd

 

**_jess:_ ** wow i didn’t even know stan could be so relatable

 

**_cece:_ ** sidenote: update on the contact name thing

 

**_cece:_ ** all my emails now say to: fool

 

**_jess:_ ** HA

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 10:34 am ] _

  
  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** wanna tag along to a painters class with me today

 

**_my only son:_ ** … why

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** no reason haha

 

**_my only son:_ ** theres a cute girl that goes isnt there

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** u know me too well

 

**_my only son:_ ** thats why u love me  <3333

 

**_my only son:_ ** ill go with u tho

 

**_my only son:_ ** only to see u embarrass urself in front of this girl lmao

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** oh fuck off

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

[ Saturday @ 11 am ]

  
  


**_nick:_ ** no boyfriend?

 

**_cece:_ ** no problem.

 

**_jess:_ ** *dubstep music plays*

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** Suddenly I Am Filled With Overwhelming Love For My Friends

  
  


**_(bill) billy boy >> (beverly) a goddess_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 11:15 am ] _

 

**_billy boy_ ** : hey can we talk

 

**_billy boy:_ ** i need a mothers intuition

 

**_a goddess:_ ** u know im not actually any of ur guys mom right 

 

**_billy boy:_ ** yeah but

 

**_a goddess:_ ** just tell me what u wanted to talk about

 

**_billy boy:_ ** ok so 

 

**_billy boy:_ ** i like someone??

 

**_billy boy:_ ** its u

 

**_billy boy:_ ** im about to piss myself

 

**_a goddess:_ ** wait what

 

**_a goddess:_ ** im confused

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 11:30 am ] _

  
  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** I THINK BILL JUST SAID HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME

 

**_my only son:_ ** BITCH W H A T

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** **[panickedscreaaming.jpg]**

 

**_my only son:_ ** what do u mean u THINK he just said so

 

**_my 2nd son:_ ** IDK HES NOT ANSWERING

  
  


**_(bill) billy boy >> (beverly) a goddess_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 11:45 am ] _

  
  


**_billy boy:_ ** i have to pee bad

 

**_billy boy:_ ** but im in the car

 

**_a goddess:_ ** yh thats not the part im confused about

 

**_billy boy:_ ** oh i said its u

 

**_billy boy:_ ** it was a joke

 

**_billy boy:_ ** bc I said I liked someone else 

 

**_billy boy:_ ** then I was like 

 

**_billy boy:_ ** its you

 

**_a goddess:_ ** BILL never do that and then not answer me i almost had a panic attack oh my GOD

 

**_billy boy:_ ** dsjhdjdfh im SO SORRY omg

 

**_billy boy:_ ** oh god i love u but NOT like that Ever

 

**_a goddess:_ ** wow thanks 

 

**_a goddess:_ ** who is it then!!!

 

**_billy boy:_ ** ughhh i hate that question everyone Knows

 

**_a goddess:_ ** i dont

 

**_billy boy:_ ** it U

 

**_a goddess:_ ** STOP SAYING THAT IT MAKES ME SWEAT

 

**_billy boy:_ ** SORRY its just so funny dhsjds

 

**_billy boy:_ ** its stan

 

**_a goddess:_ ** AW 

 

**_a goddess:_ ** thats so soft and sweet

 

**_a goddess:_ ** pls be in love together Right Now

 

**_billy boy:_ ** im working on it

 

**_a goddess:_ ** have u told anyone else

 

**_billy boy:_ ** just richie

 

**_a goddess:_ ** oh dear god

 

**_billy boy:_ ** trust me. i know

 

**_a goddess:_ ** im here if u ever wanna talk about it tho!!!

 

**_billy boy:_ ** thanks  <333

  
  
  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 12 pm ] _

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** [falsealarm.jpg]

 

**_my only son:_ ** way to leave me hanging 

 

**_my only son:_ ** but thank GOD 

 

**_my only son:_ ** ur Mine

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** eddie ur gay

 

**_my only son:_ ** did i say mine? I meant my emotional support*

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur so dumb

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 12:20 pm ] _

  
  


**_mike the man:_ ** so what are ur guys kinks

 

**_Stan:_ ** What.

 

**_cece:_ ** why do u ask…..

 

**_mike the man:_ ** i just want us all to bond

 

**_Stan:_ ** Not happening.

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** my kink is being loved and appreciated

 

**_cece:_ ** my kink is when girls take their hair down and run their fingers through it 

 

**_nick:_ ** my kink is eddies mom

 

**_eggboy:_ ** this is why we cant have nice things

 

**_jess:_ ** shut up richie 

 

**_jess:_ ** my kink is …..

 

**_jess:_ ** holding hands

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** soft eddie makes an appearance!!!

 

**_jess:_ ** soft eddie wants u dead

 

**_nick:_ ** i want to hold soft eddies hand

  
  


**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 1:02 pm ] _

  
  


**_b b bill:_ ** one day u will master the art of being subtle

 

**_b b bill:_ ** today is not that day

 

**_brat boy:_ ** im gonna fling myself into the sun

 

**_b b bill:_ ** poor baby

 

**_brat boy:_ ** im taking u with me

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 1:01 pm ] _

  
  


**_my only son:_ ** everyday i fall in love more

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** and u say IM embarrassing.

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** im here btw

 

**_my only son:_ ** the class doesnt even start till 2

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** yeah but i want food

 

**_my only son:_ ** oooo yes me too

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 1:30 ] _

  
  


**_jess:_ ** **[lunchwithmygal.jpg]**

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** wow i love my kids

 

**_eggboy:_ ** eddie and beverly are my brotp

 

**_Stan:_ ** Their friendship really is cute.

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** YES i stand by that statement

 

**_cece:_ ** ur all nerds

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** nerds who love and care for their friends <3

  
  
/////

 

_ [ Saturday @ 3:14 pm ] _

  
  


**_cece:_** **[hepaint.jpg]**

 

**_cece:_ ** eddie is a messy painter

 

**_nick:_ ** nice shirt

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** gasp! *heart eyes emoji* x10

 

**_Stan:_ ** Why is he covered in more paint than the canvas?

 

**_eggboy:_ ** why do u guys insist on typing out emojis

 

**_nick:_ ** shut up ben

 

**_jess:_ ** no flash photography please

 

**_jess:_ ** sorry i ruined ur shirt richie 

 

**_nick:_ ** its fine haha

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 3:20 pm ] _

  
  


**_brat boy:_ ** he had PAINT on his FACE bill

 

**_brat boy:_ ** he was wearing my shirt!!!

 

**_brat boy:_ ** my heart is shook

 

**_b b bill:_ ** i will pay u to never say that again

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 3:23 pm ] _

  
  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur welcome :-)

 

**_my only son:_ ** im not thanking u

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** u will be

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 5:45 pm ] _

  
  


**_ranch boy:_ ** remember that one time eddie gave richie a lap dance to Danger Zone

 

**_cece:_ ** uh? No?

 

**_Stan:_ ** What.

 

**_nick:_ ** i think i would remember something like that??

 

**_jess:_ ** THAT NEVER HAPPENED

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** ur right it didnt 

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** id pay good money to see that tho

 

**_nick:_ ** why

 

**_eggboy:_ ** yeah whats wrong with bad money

 

**_nick:_ ** not what i was asking why about 

 

**_Stan:_ ** What even possessed you to say that Bill?

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** idk cant a boy fantasize about his best friends giving each other lap dances without being questioned?

 

**_mike the man:_ ** definitely not 

 

**_jess:_ ** its way too early for this

 

**_cece:_ ** its 6 in the evening?

 

**_jess:_ ** shhh too early

  
  


**_(richie) secret softie >> (eddie) an angel??_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 8 pm ] _

  
  


**_secret softie:_ ** distract ur mom

 

**_an angel??:_ ** what why

 

**_secret softie:_ ** so i can sneak into her room

 

**_an angel??:_ ** fuck u man

 

**_secret softie:_ ** im kidding its so i can sneak into YOUR room

 

**_an angel??:_ ** why would i want you to do that

 

**_secret softie:_ ** because we are best friends and u love me???

 

**_an angel??:_ ** nope those arent good reasons at all

 

**_secret softie:_ ** Just Do It

 

**_an angel??:_ ** ok ok calm down shia

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 9:12 pm ] _

  
  


**_Stan:_ ** So how was everyone day?

 

**_nick:_ ** every time stan shows any sense of caring for us my heart stops

 

**_Stan:_ ** Anyone besides Richie.

 

 ** _cece:_** i got a girls number!!! thanks to eddie spilling paint everywhere

 

 _ **ranch man:**_ wooooo go bev!!

 

 _ **jess:**_ i try my best

 

**_nick:_ ** im hurt

 

**_jess:_ ** **[abigbaby.mov]**

 

**_cece:_ ** tag urself im eddie kicking richie off the bed

 

**_ranch man:_ ** im richie saying i thought u loved me 

 

**_mike the man:_ ** im eddie saying why would u think that

 

**_eggboy:_ ** im eddies mixmatched socks

 

**_jess:_ ** i feel you judging me

 

**_jess:_ ** stop it

 

**_nick:_ ** **[sweaterpawseddie.jpg]**

 

**_nick:_ ** paybacks a bitch, bitch

 

**_jess:_ ** i hope u choke 

 

**_eggboy:_ ** soft eddies back!!!!!!

 

**_eggboy:_ ** i spoke too soon

 

**_Stan:_ ** Picture Eddie and chat Eddie are like two different people.

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** *a billion heart emojis*

 

**_mike the man:_ ** aw he is so small i love it

 

**_cece:_ ** im not sayinf eddies the loml but…. eddies the loml

 

**_jess:_ ** sayinf

 

**_nick:_ ** Back Off

 

**_cece:_ ** Never

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** everyone Chill The Fuck Out

  
  


**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

_[ Saturday @ 9:38 pm ]_   
  


 

**_b b bill:_ ** what did i say about being subtle?!?!?!

 

**_brat boy:_ ** i was Forced

 

**_b b bill:_ ** sigh

 

**_b b bill:_ ** dear God, when will he learn

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 11:34 pm ] _

  
  


**_nick:_** **[softboysleeps.jpg]**

 

**_eggboy:_ ** a blessed image

 

**_Stan:_ ** Okay, that’s pretty cute.

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** i agree with stan

 

**_cece:_ ** wait

 

**_cece:_ ** are u holding his hand 

 

**_nick:_ ** _ N O _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments i need validation to continue on this journey


	6. richie sucks at go fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which georgie makes an appearance and go fish is played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm sorry this is so late y'all i tried to post it earlier but it glitched out and i was omw to a football game. long story short, georgie uses emojis but u cant use them on here so just imagine please!!!! love y'all

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 8 am ]_

 

 **_ranch boy:_   **why were you guys holding hands

 

 **_cece:_ ** why is this chat going off at 8 on a fuckin sunday

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** you know thats a bad word!!! My mommy said so.

 

 **_nick:_ ** is this some type of daddy kink thing

 

 **_cece:_ ** dear god i hope not

 

 **_jess:_ ** gasp :-0 could it be who i think it is

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** whats a daddy kink

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** ^^^^

 

 **_cece:_ ** nope im not explaining that one

 

 **_jess:_ ** hi georgie!!!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** hi!!!!!

 

 **_nick:_ ** ohhhh that makes a lot more sense

 

 **_ranch boy:_  **why do you guys have such wierd names

 

 **_Stan:_ ** My name is normal.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** stan!!!!!

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Hi buddy!!

 

 **_jess_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_eddie_ **

**_cece_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_bev_ **

**_eggboy_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_ben_ **

**_eddie_ ** _has changed_ **_nick_ ** _’s name to_ **_richie_ **

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** whats going on

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** hi mikey!!!!

 

 **_eddie:_ ** georgie has decided to bless us with his presence

 

 **_ben:_ ** god bless

 

 **_richie:_ ** hey little man!!!

 

 **_bev:_ ** isnt it funny how georgies two favorites are richie and stan

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** y is it funny!!!!

 

 **_mike the men:_ ** richie and stan just like to be

 

 **_mike the men:_ ** a little mean to each other

 

 **_eddie:_ ** a lot

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i dont belive that!!! they’re never mean to me!!!!

 

 **_richie:_ ** yeah stop trying to ruin our good names

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I can’t believe I’m about to say this but

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I agree with Richie.

 

 **_richie:_ ** screenshotted

 

 **_bev:_ ** so georgie, why do u have bills phone

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** Dont tell bill!!!!!! I stole it for a little bit

 

 **_eddie:_ ** well maybe u should give it back!

 

 **_ben:_ ** yeah we wouldnt want u to get in trouble

 

 **_bev:_ ** yeah that would be rly bad!!!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** But i miss you guys!!!!

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Maybe we can come over later?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** Promise?

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Promise.

 

 **_bev:_ ** id never pass up an excuse to hang out with my favorite boy!!

 

 **_eddie:_ ** hey!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** okay!!!! I love you guys!!!! bye!!!

 

 **_richie:_ ** love u too kiddo

 

 **_ben:_ ** bye georgie!!!

 

 **_bev:_ ** peace out little guy

 

 **_eddie:_ ** bye bud!!!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** whats up fam i am back

 

 **_eddie:_ ** never say that again

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i cant believe yall taught my little brother about daddy kinks

 

//////

 

_[ Sunday @ 9:43 am ]_

 

 **_richie:_ ** do u think people write cindy lou who / the grinch fanfiction

 

 **_bev:_ ** i sure as hell hope not

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** please…. No…..

 

 **_eddie:_ ** cant i just watch how the grinch stole christmas in peace

 

 **_Stan:_ ** It’s the middle of October.

 

 **_eddie:_ ** it’s always christmas in my heart

 

 **_richie:_ ** “Today I would have a normal party with friends, so not to raise suspicion but tomorrow is when the real fun begins; when i go see that green son of a bitch.”

 

 **_ben:_ ** why

 

 **_ben:_ ** just why

 

 **_bev:_ ** its wayyyyy too early for this

 

 **_richie:_ ** “I was probably red in the face he had said my name twice in the span of three minutes, making my lady parts feel like fire.”

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** why are you reading a slow burn grinch fanfiction

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** god i hate you all sometimes

 

 **_eddie:_ ** well im never watching the grinch with richie again

 

 **bev:** its probably for the best

 

///

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 10:30 am ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i wasnt gonna say anything but…..

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** when u changed richie’s name for him earlier…. That was Kinda Gay

 

 **_my only son:_ ** please dont play me like this when im WITH RICHIE

 

 **_my only son:_ ** its suspicious when i shield my phone my phone from him

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** are u implying that ur close enough to him that he can see ur phone

 

 **_my only son:_ ** when am i not????

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** good point

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 11:13 am ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ok but stan came over and we’re hanging out with georgie and honestly

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** im! So! in! love!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** thats fuckin gay man

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** honestly i love this boy i want to hold him forever

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** tell me smth i dont already know u nerd

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 12:27 pm ]_

 

 **_eddie:_ ** yall i just tried to get richie to give me a piggy back ride

 

 **_eddie:_ ** and he dropped me down the stairs

 

 **_bev:_ ** what the Fuck richie

 

 **_richie:_ ** HE JUMPED ON MY BACK WHILE I WAS ABOUT TO WALK DOWN THE STAIRS

 

 **_richie:_ ** i fell too you know

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** jesus christ you guys

 

 **_eddie:_ ** honestly hes lucky my mom didnt see she’d be pissed

 

 **_richie:_ ** nah i treat her right

 

**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 11:39 pm ]_

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** dropping the boy down the stairs is not part of the Plan

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** SHUT UP im trying my best

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** if this is ur best u have No Chance

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** :-((

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 12:13 pm ]_

 

 **_bev:_ ** guys i want u to know….

 

 **_bev:_ ** im Gay

 

 **_eddie:_ ** gasp :-0 i had no idea!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** what brought this upon u beverly

 

 **_bev:_ ** that beautiful beautiful girl from the painters class

 

 **_bev:_ ** shes an Angel

 

 **_eddie:_ ** if u love her i love her

 

 **_ben:_ ** im all for beverly having the Best girlfriend

 

 **_richie:_ ** if beverly is happy the world is at peace

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Yeah, we support you Bev.

 

 **_bev:_ **!!!i love you guys so much!!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** oh man i missed the bonding moment

 

 **_richie:_ ** Ha Loser

 

//////

 

_[ Sunday @ 12:50 pm ]_

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** **[gofishwithstanandgeorgie.jpg]**

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** my boys are teaming up against me

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** how do you team up against someone in go fish

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Easily.

 

 **_eddie_** : i hope georgie wins

 

 **_richie:_ ** me too

 

 **_bev:_ ** me three

 

 **_ben:_ ** me four

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** on a more important note: can we all come over and play

 

 **_bev:_ ** oooo yes please

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** of course

 

 **_eddie:_ ** omw

 

/////

 

[ Sunday @ 7:13 pm ]

 

 **_richie:_ ** i can’t believe we played go fish for that long and i didnt even win once

 

 **_bev:_ ** its because u fucking suck at go fish lmao

 

 **_eddie:_ ** georgie is the Master of go fish

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** or as he calls it: goldfish

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Honestly, I’d die for that kid.

 

 **_eddie:_ ** wouldn’t we all

 

/////

 

_[ Sunday @ 8:24 pm ]_

 

 **_eddie_ ** _has changed_ **_ben_ ** _’s name to_ **_eggboy_ **

**_eddie_ ** _has changed_ **_richie_ ** _’s name to_ **_annoying_ ** **_™️_ **

**_eddie_ ** _has changed_ **_bev_ ** _’s name to_ **_the best?_ **

**_eddie_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_not eds_ **

 

 **_the best?:_ ** normality has returned

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™️:_** i love when eds takes control

 

 **_not eds:_ ** not my name and Shut Up

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** what about me :-(

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** nope ur ranch boy now

 

 **_not eds:_ ** its ur new identity

 

**_(Stan) stanley >> (eddie) Eddie_ **

 

[ Sunday @ 9:19 pm ]

  
**_stanley:_ ** I think I have a crush on Bill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, pls leave nice comments and suggestions if u have any!! they rly do encourage me to write more :-)


	7. ben is Too Pure for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween!!! and other things!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!!! i was gonna post yesterday but!! i didn't have time!! heres the list of how their costumes go!  
> eddie as bev  
> stan as eddie  
> bev as richie  
> richie as mike  
> bill as ben  
> mike as bill  
> ben as stan

**_(Stan) stanley >> (eddie) Eddie_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 9:19 pm ]_

 

 **_stanley:_ ** I think I have a crush on Bill.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** what do u mean u think

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** u either do or u dont

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Okay. I have a crush on Bill.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** okay cool

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** not that im not honored that u decided to tell me out of all the losers but

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** why are u telling me

 

 **_stanley:_ ** I don’t know, I just trust you the most with this secret.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** okay cool cool

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** howd you figure it out

 

 **_stanley:_ ** i don’t know we were just hanging out with georgie and bill was messing with him and he just looked so cute and now im freaking out because i dont know what to do you know

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** woah woah calm down its fine

 

 **_stanley:_ ** You’re right. Everything’s gonna be fine.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** thats the spirit! and im here if u need me

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Thanks Eddie.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

[ Sunday @ 9:45 pm ]

 

 **_not eds:_ ** welp i am a very sleepy boy

 

 **_the best?:_ ** its only 10 pm tho

 

 **_not eds:_ ** and i am sleepy

 

 **_not eds:_ ** fight me

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** night eddie!!!!

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** sweet dreams!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** hope you sleep well!!!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** y’all are so sweet ily

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** goodnignt my sweet baby eds <3333

 

 **_not eds:_ ** thats not my name u bitch

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Goodnight Eddie.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** Goodnight Stan.

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 10 pm ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ur such a gay ass hoe i hate u

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** says u

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** shut up

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 5:26 am ]_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** love waking up to my mom screaming at me for no fucking reason  <333

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i hate her sometimes ughhh i wanna Cry

 

 **_not eds:_ ** shit its 5 am sorry guys sjsjkasdjsd

  


**_(Stan) stanley >> (eddie) Eddie_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 5:29 am ]_

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Hey, I saw your texts in the group chat. You can come over if you need to.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** thank god u wake up early i totally forgot u did that

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** but yeah can i come over if u dont mind i dont rly wanna be at home

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Of course.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 6:51 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** eddie i am SO sorry i had my phone on silent

 

 **_the best?:_ ** are you okay?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** wait what happened

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Yeah, he’s fine.

 

 **_Stan:_ ** He’s taking a shower right now.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** how do u know?

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Because he’s at my house.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** stans out here being an A+ friend @ 6 am

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** whys he in the shower ;-))

 

 **_not eds:_ ** because i didnt have time to at my house obviously u dipshit

 

 **_the best?_ ** : are u okay eddie

 

 **not eds** : ill be fine dont worry about it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** im worrying about it

 

 **_not eds:_ ** s t o p

 

**_(richie) an actual idiot >> (stan) my man stan_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 7:12 am ]_

 

 **_an actual idiot:_ ** hey uhh thanks for looking out for eddie

 

 **_my man stan:_ ** He’s my friend, It’s no problem.

 

 **_an actual idiot:_ ** i know but just thanks

 

 **_my man stan:_ ** You’re welcome Richie.

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 7:22 am ]_

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** are you SURE you are okay?

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i mean not rly but its not worth worrying everyone over

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **eddie, if ur upset it matters

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** can we not do this right now

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** i guess

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i would appreciate a hug when we get to school tho…

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** get ready for the best hug you’ve ever had

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i regret this already

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** ALSO i have a surprise for u

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** now i RLY regret this

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 7:30 am ]_

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** **[eddieandrichieinmatchingbuzzfeedunsolvedhats.jpg]**

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** arent we cute

 

 **_the best?:_ ** you’d be cuter if u didnt spin eddie around while hugging him and making him kick me like five times

 

 **_not eds:_ ** sorry bev  <333

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ig its okay babe

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 7:51 am ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i cant believe he bought u matching *(wheeze)* hats thats so gay

 

 **_my only son_ ** : honestly i cant believe it either but im not complaining

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** Ur So Gay bye

 

 **_my only son:_ ** you literally facetimed me in the middle of target to tell me about a pretty girl

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i have no idea what ur referencing right now

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 8:30 am ]_

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** GUYS

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** what

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i know

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I did too.

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** what are our plans

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** same thing we do every year

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** taking georgie trick or treating then watching dumb movies at my house

 

 **_the best?:_ ** what about costumes

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i forgot about those

 

 **_Stan:_ ** We could all just dress up as each other.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** thats a rly good idea stan!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yeah we can all draw names at lunch so its fair and then bring clothes for that person to wear

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** okay cool

 

////

 

_[ Monday @ 10:30 am ]_

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** YOU GUYS

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** STAN JUST DID THE NICEST THING

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** HES EVER DONE PUBLICLY FOR ME

 

 **_the best?:_ ** what he do

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i was trying to talk to him in class

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** a Bad Idea

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** so of course he was like richie stfu

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** and i was like Rude

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ANYWAY

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** somebody else was like “yeah dude u are being so annoying shut up”

 

 **_not eds:_ ** I’ll Fight Them

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** so stan just turns around and goes

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** excuse me? How about you shut up and leave my friend the FUCK alone U LITTLE DUMB ASS BITCH

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow stan rly is the best one out of all of us

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** ok i Doubt he said that

 

 **_Stan:_ ** No I did. I mean, I didn’t curse but I basically said that.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** oh my god

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i cant believe stan and richie are best friends

 

 **_Stan:_ ** No.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** he can deny it all he wants…. We know the truth now

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 10:43 am ]_

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** you dont have to hug me in between Every class period

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** are you sure about that

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** richie we were just on opposite sides of the school and u STILL managed to hug me i am 100% positive

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** if u say so…..

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 11:28 am ]_

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** fuck, marry, kill: snap, crackle, and pop

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** from the rice krispies box?

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** yup

 

 **_the best?:_ ** murder them all. i hate men.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** honestly how is beverly even friends with us

 

 **_not eds:_ ** beverly is the only one of u im scared of

 

 **_the best?:_ ** as you should be

 

**_(billy) billy boy >> (eddie) my lov_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 1:45 pm ]_

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** hey do u wanna spend the night at my house

 

 **_my lov:_ ** you dont have to u know

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** but i Want to

 

 **_my lov:_ ** i would love to see my boy georgie

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** then come over!

 

 **_my lov:_ ** ok ok but we have to stop by my house to get clothes for Stan for halloween

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** can we get him your Short Shorts

 

 **_my lov:_ ** do you want him to murder me

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** no i just want to see him in ur short shorts

 

 **_my lov:_ ** thats Gay

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** I know

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 6:07 pm ]_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** Never play uno with georgie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** hes a cheater and you wont win

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** if i dont get a pic of you two playing uno i dont wanna live anymore

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** **[eddieandgerogiearebffs.jpg]**

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** wow my life just got x10 better

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i wanna live again

 

 **_the best?:_ ** what cuties!!!

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wow my two favorite small boys

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im not small you bitch

 

 **_the best?:_ ** lying is bad eddie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i will fight u

 

 **_Stan:_ ** It’s okay Eddie. At least you’re still taller than Georgie.

 

/////

 

_[ Monday @ 9:51 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** remember to bring stuff for costumes tomorrow!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** thanks momma ben

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i already got my stuff dont even worry about it bro

 

 **_the best?:_ ** please never say bro again

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** yeah i second that

 

 **_not eds:_ ** okay dudes

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** no dont say that either

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** he’s been calling me stuff like that for the past hour

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Why?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** if im too nice he’ll call me soft

 

 **_not eds:_ ** goodnight my dudes peace out

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 10:27 pm ]_

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** goodnight nerd i love you

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** hope tomorrow is better than today was 4 u

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** thanks richie

 

 ** _angel!!:_** and it will be!! i get to hang out with u and the others :-) 

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** love you too  <33

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 10:34 pm ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** i read ur texts to eddie over his shoulder

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** Ur such a Gay ass

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** SHUP UP BILL

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** shup

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 7:17 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** HAPPY HALLOWEEN IM DEAD INSIDE

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wow big mood

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im so excited to get to dress like beverly later today

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** im so excited to steal candy from my little brother

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** im so excited to hang out with u guys!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** ben u r too pure for us

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i lov u ben

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Good morning.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** where’s your halloween spirit stan

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I don’t know how you want me to convey my Halloween spirit in a good morning text.

 

/////

 

_[ Tuesday @ 8:26 am ]_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** yall richie almost lost our 283 day snapchat streak over a picture of the CEILING

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** and i’d do it again

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** im not answering ur streaks unless i see ur beautiful face

 

 **_the best?:_ ** honestly im with richie on this one

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** oooo me too

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i cant believe i have a fan club

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** me and eddie always lose our streaks because i forget to respond

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I don’t even know what you guys are talking about.

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** that’s because u dont have a snapchat

 

 **_the best?:_ ** if stan had a snapchat the world would be a better place

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I’m not going to get snapchat.

 

**_(bill) Bill >> (stan) loml_ **

_[ Monday @ 9:13 am ]_

 

 **_Bill:_ ** if u get a snapchat we can start a streak and id love u forever

 

 **_Bill:_ ** plus!! U get cute pics of me and georgie

 

 **_loml:_ ** Okay.

 

 **_Bill:_ ** that was easier than i thought it would be

 

 

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 9:16 am ]_

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I got a snapchat.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** WHAT IS IT I WANNA ADD U

 

 **_Stan:_ ** It’s just stanuris

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** boringggg

 

 _ **not eds:**_ u have no room to talk urs is just fuckinurmom

 

 _ **the best?:**_ ddhdjhjdh loser

 

 _ **annoying™:**_ shut ur mouth xx_bevvy_xx

 

 **_ranch boy:_ **  ANYWAYS ur welcome everyone

 

 **_not eds:_ ** hmm

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Monday @ 9:34 am ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** why are u hmming in the chat

 

 **_my only son:_ ** no reason

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur lying and we both know it

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i cant tell u but know that i want to

 

 **_my only son:_ ** in other news, look at these cute texts from my baby who doesnt know he’s my baby

 

 **_my only son:_ ** **[mygayheart.jpg]**

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** those r Rly Gay

 

my 2nd mom: i love it

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 11:55 am ]_

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** sk8 fast eat ass

 

 **_not eds:_ ** the only skating i do is roller skating

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** thats… oddly endearing?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i can ice skate

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** my friends are so talented i am so pround

 

////

 

_[ Tuesday @ 1:14 pm ]_

 

 **annoying _:_ ** whats ur fursona

 

 **_not eds:_ ** excuse me

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** probably the cat from alice in wonderland

 

 **_the best?:_ ** mines definitely leo the lion from that one show

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** jojo’s circus?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yes that

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i rly hate u all

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_:_ ** thats not very nice

 

 **_not eds:_ ** IM not very nice

 

 **_the best?:_ ** he’s got a lot of anger in that tiny body

 

///

 

**[ Tuesday @ 3:45 pm ]**

 

 **_the best?:_ ** its trick or treat time bitches

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** its actually go to mikes house and get ready but sure

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dont Sass me

 

**_(bill) Bill >> (stan) loml_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 4:12 pm ]_

 

 **_loml:_ ** I know you went with Eddie when he got my costume.

 

 **_loml:_ ** Why’d you let him bring the short shorts?

 

 **_Bill:_ ** i have no idea what ur talking about

 

 **_loml:_ ** Ugh.

 

**_(beverly) bitchhead >> (richie) assface_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 4:45 pm ]_

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** **[eddiedressedupasbev.jpg]**

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** just so we have proof that eddie looked ADORABLE tonight

 

 **_assface:_ ** my heart = dead

 

 **_assface:_ ** why’d u send it to just me tho

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** because he’s ur boy and i know u wanted me to

 

 **_assface:_ ** idk what ur talking about

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** richie come on

 

 **_assface:_ ** LA LA LA I CANT HEAR U

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** ur so stupid bye

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 8:56 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** tonight was a lot of fun guys!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** it rly was

 

 **_the best?:_ ** halloweentown was just as good as i remembered it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgie had fun too!! he says he loves u guys

 

 **_not eds:_ ** we love him too!!! especially me

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** tell georgie to stop trying to steal my best friend

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** he said no sorry

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** damn it

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 9:30 pm ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** ur not very clever u know

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i know what u were up to

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** what r u talking about

 

 **_my only son:_ ** u, dressed up as richie, flirting with stan, dressed up as me, all night

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** whaaaaaat

 

 **_my only son:_ ** u grabbed his ass bev

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** in my defense i did make sure Stan was on board with the plan

 

 **_my only son:_ ** and what was the plan

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** to mess with u

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i hate u both

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** love u too bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave nice comments and suggestions!! i feel like I'm running out of ideas tbh


	8. things happen to move the plot along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are said and shit lowkey hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow imagine me actually moving the story along while STILL managing to make it Such a filler chapter

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 12 am ]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** merry christmas everyone!

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** its november first

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** exactly, its christmas time

 

 **_not eds:_ ** its always christmas in my heart

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** u guys do this every year i dont know why im still suprised

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** can u guys please stop invaliding thanksgiving

 

 **_the best?:_ ** never

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** its a trash holiday for trash people

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Why don’t you like it then Richie?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** :-0

 

 **mike the man:** the shade

 

 **_annoying:_ ** **_™_ ** isnt it past ur bedtime stanley

 

 **_not eds:_ ** :-0

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** the s h a d e

  


////

  


_[ Wednesday @ 7: 24 am ]_

  


**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** dont ever let eddie tell you he waits till after thanksgiving to listen to christmas music

 

 **_not eds:_ ** dont expose me like this bitch

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** he started making a christmas playlist on spotify last night

 

 **_the best?:_ ** why were u stalking his spotify

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i dont know what ur talking about

  


**_(eddie) Eddie >> stanley (stan)_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 8:03 am ]_

  


**_Eddie:_ ** he hasnt stop singing christmas music to me all morning bev

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** like i love him but i h a t e this

 

 **_stanley:_ ** I’m definitely not Bev.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** well shit

 

 **_stanley:_ ** How do you mix up Bev and Stan?

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** honestly i rly wasnt paying attention

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Well okay.

 

 **_stanley:_ ** So what’s this about love?

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** nope im not doing this right now bye

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 9:35 am]_

  


**_angel!!:_ ** what did i say about taking me to every class!!!

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** to not to?

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** exactly!!!

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** oh c’mon eds cant i just want to see my cute best friend

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** im not cute.

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** eds

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** youre wearing pink overalls

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **you are SUPER cute

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** not my name

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** and i am death and destruction, not cute

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** whatever u say cutie

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** ughhh

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** seriously though if u keep walking me to class and acting like this people are gonna think were in love or smth

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **arent we though

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** hahahahah

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **uhh are you okay

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** perfect! Gotta go bye

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **uh okay

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 9:59 am ]_

  


**_brat boy:_ ** soooo

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** what did you do

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i might’ve fucked up

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** **[thosetextsbetweenrichieandeddie.jpg]**

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** oh my god

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** i mean im impressed that u actually made a move

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i feel like im gonna barf

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** do u wanna skip?

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** ughhh

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** no its fine

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** okay well just text me if u change ur mind

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ily!

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** Gay

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** …..ily2

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 9:58 am ]_

  


**_my only son:_** EMERGENCY

 

 **_my only son:_ ** I MIGHT’VE FUCKED UP

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** what’s wrong!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** **[sametextsbetweenrichieandeddie.jpg]**

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** oh shit

 

 **_my only son:_ ** idk if he was joking or not

 

 **_my only son:_ ** im freaking out im sweating so much im gonna have a panic attack

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ok its okay calm down

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ill fix this

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 10:01 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** guys

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i have

 

 **_the best?:_ ** the best idea

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** what is it

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we attend friday nights football game

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Bad idea.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yeah idk

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** ill go if u rly want to

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** idk bev

 

 **_the best?:_ ** come on guys pleaseeee

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** may i ask why

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i have school spirit and i need to get rid of it

 

 **_the best?:_ ** so is everyone in or what

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I don’t know. I’m not really football person.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yeahhh idk

  


**_(beverly) Beverly >> (stan) stan :-)_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 10:17 am ]_

  


**_Beverly:_ ** what if i told u i have a way for u to get bills attention at the game

 

 **_stan :-):_ ** I’m listening.

 

 **_Beverly:_ ** Glitter.

 

 **_stan :-):_ ** I’m interested.

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 10:27 am ]_

  


**_Stan:_ ** On second thought, I’ll go if Bill goes.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** well then ill go if stan goes

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** i wanna go sounds like it could be fun

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i guess we’re going

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** sure

 

 **_the best?:_ ** woo!!!!

  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 10:34 am ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i just checked the group chat

 

 **_my only son:_ ** what are you up to

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i provided a distraction!!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** youre so dumb i love you i seriously doubt that worked at all tho

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** wanna skip class for the rest of the day

 

 **_my only son:_ ** uhh idk u know i hate missing

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** come on!! Ill buy u those weird skittles u like

 

 **_my only son:_ ** u rly know the way into my heart

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** <33 meet me outside

 

**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 11:30 pm ]_

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** i might have… messed up the whole plan

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** **[sametextsbetweenrichandeds.jpg]**

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** youre so impulsive i hate u

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** wow how sweet <3

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 11:52 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i love

 

 **_not eds:_ ** carly rae jepsen

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yes!!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i know we’re listening to her rn

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Call Me Maybe girl?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** never disrespect my queen like that again

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** eddies spotify is just carly rae jepsen and 80’s music

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i feel like i should be defending myself but why are you attacking me in the first place

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** why arent u and bev at lunch

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we left early

 

 **_not eds:_ ** to have fun and be cool

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** eddie i love u but cool is not a word i would use to describe you

 

 **_not eds:_ ** well thats rude and uncalled for

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i think ur cool eddie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** thanks ben 10

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** nevermind

 

 **_the best?:_ ** lmaooo

 

/////

 

_[ Wednesday @ 1:46 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** me and eddie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** have finally finished

 

 **_the best?:_ ** stranger tings season 2

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** tings

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** FINALLY

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** yeah it took you long enough

 

 **_not eds:_ ** well maybe if you wouldnt have went ahead and watched it without us richard

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** *shrug emoji*

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we have decided that lucas and will are our favorites

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Good choices.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** honestly i wish they would tone down the heteronormativity

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i never wanna see that many 13 year olds kiss again

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** wow mood

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** maybe we are just Too Gay

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** impossible.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** you can never be Too Gay.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** you’re totally right im sorry

  


**_(eddie) Eddie >> stanley (stan)_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 3:21 pm ]_

  


**_Eddie:_ ** okay listen

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** since u told me about ur crush

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** im gonna tell u that

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** i like richie

 

 **_stanley:_ ** I mean I kind of figured.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** you could at least pretend to be surprised

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Wow! Are you serious?? I never would have even guessed!!

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** fjjdkjf thank u

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** now we can bond over our boys!!!

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Okay, but my crush is definitely less gross than yours.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** honestly i would defend him but ur right

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 4:19 pm]_

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** u know who i love?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** …

 

 **_annoying:_ ** shut up bill

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i didnt say anything

 

 **_not eds:_ ** if u make a mom joke i am going to murder u

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** no

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i love my bf, bigfoot

 

 ** _the best?:_** _b y e_

 

//////

 

_[ Wednesday @ 6:29 pm ]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** question

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** yes?

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** what is it

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ask away

 

 **_the best?:_ ** how true is the stereotype that boys dont cry

 

 **_not eds:_ ** so false

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i cried last night because my mom told me we were out of applesauce

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** okay thats so cute im crying

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i dont think i cry that often

 

 **_Stan:_ ** You cried the other day because someone was walking their cat on a leash.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** HOW DID YOU NOT

  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 6:54 pm ]_

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **edward

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** eds

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** eddie spaghetti

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** spaghetti man

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **answer meeee

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** cmon eddie

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** i know ur reading these

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **ughhh

 

 **_not eds_ ** _has created a group_

 **_not eds_ ** _has added_ **_the best?_ ** _and_ **_Stan_ **

**_not eds_ ** _has named the group_ **_a slow, gay death_ **

 

**_a slow, gay death_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 7:23 pm ]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** wow the gay group chat we deserve

 

 **_not eds:_ ** this group was made for a purpose

 

 **_not eds:_ ** **[eddieignoringrichie.jpg]**

 

 **_not eds:_ ** idk what to do!!!!

 

 **_Stan:_ ** I’m confused.

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Why are you ignoring him?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** oh yeah sorry

 

 **_not eds:_ ** **[thosetextsAGAINYALL.jpg]**

 

 **_Stan:_ ** oh shit

 

 **_the best?:_ ** thats what i said!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** OH MY GOD

 

 **_not eds:_ ** HES THROWING ROCKS AT MY WINDOW

 

 **_the best?:_ ** jffjgkfdf

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Oh god.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im just gonna pretend im asleep

 

 **_not eds:_ ** or dead

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i know i shouldn’t be laughing but fuck

 

 **_not eds:_ ** my life is a wreak im hiding in my closet

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Wow Eddie I thought you already came out of there?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** DKDFKDS FUCK

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i hate you both

 

 **_the best?:_ ** honestly you’re so far into ignoring him you cant go back now

 

 **_Stan:_ ** She’s right.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** shittttt

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 7:12 am ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** good morning everyone!!  <3

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** wow i cant believe a good morning message gave me the will to live

 

 **_the best?:_ ** honestly ben is the light of my life

 

 **_not eds:_ ** he’s the sweetest one of all of us

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** oh shush u guys

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** ur all very wonderful!! I love you guys!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** and we love you

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** it’s thursday

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** aka the lords day

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** no thats sunday

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** same thing

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i just found out im leaving for thanksgiving break like,,, right after the game

 

 **_the best?:_ ** w h a t i thought u were staying

 

 **_not eds:_ ** nope mom wants to visit some aunt or smth

 

 **_not eds:_ ** lov being guilt tripped into seeing family that hates me <33

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** im sorry eddie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** its okay i guess

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** at least we all get to hang out before you go!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** yeah thats a plus

 

 **_not eds:_ ** u right u right

 

 **_not eds:_ ** anyways

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i am Freezing

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i just saw u ur wearing like two sweaters

 

 **_not eds:_ ** so….. Cold….

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** eddie is the human embodiment of the one friend whos always cold vine

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ive never read anything more true in my life

 

 **_not eds:_ ** stop bullying me

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 7:34 am ]_

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **i left my jacket in ur locker if u want it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when shit gets good so,,,,, get excited!!! as always please leave me nice comments they rly do actually make me Want to write!! i love u all <3


	9. boys r Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> georgie makes an appearance and the police show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is Super Late but i was not at my house for a whole WEEK so thats why!! special thanks to novaspeaks for giving me ideas and chatting with me about the fic!!! anyways this chapter is kinda a mess and not very good but i hope u enjoy anyways!!!

**_a slow, gay death_ **

 

_[ Thursday @  8:45 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** soooo

 

 **_not eds:_ ** what

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Why are you wearing Richie’s jacket?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ……

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im not?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** **[eddieinawaytoobigjacket.jpg]**

 

 **_not eds:_ ** he left it in my locker and i was Cold

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ur so gay

 

 **_not eds:_ ** stop bullying me

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 9 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** all of u better download animal crossing pocket camp and add me

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** done and done

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** jay is my bf

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** do u think theyll make an update where u can date the animals

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dear god i hope not

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow mike i didnt know u were a furry

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** b y e

  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) angel!!_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 9:23 am ]_

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **how long do u plan on ignoring me for

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **so u can wear my jacket but not answer my texts?

  


**_a slow, gay death_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 9:26 am ]_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** **[richiesmessagetoeddie.jpg]**

 

 **_not eds:_ ** when u get called out fdfdggfd

 

 **_the best?:_ ** this is making me sad

 

 **_the best?:_ ** please talk to him :-(((

 

 **_not eds:_ ** dont guilt trip me with those frowny faces bitch

 

 **_Stan:_ ** :-(((((

 

 **_the best?:_ ** :-(((((

 

 **_not eds:_ ** I Will Not

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ugh this is why im gay

 

 **_the best?:_ ** Boys are Dumb

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 10:14 pm ]_

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** the derry police just added me on snapchat???

 

 **_not eds:_ ** :-0

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** they’re onto us

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wtf no fair i want them to add me

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** hm sux 2 be a little bitch i guess

 

 **_Stan:_ ** That’s my senior quote.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** fhdjhfjdshf

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** richie u would definitely get arrested if they added u

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** WHAT no i would not

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u posted a video on ur story of u breaking into the school and filling that one kids locker with dirt

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** hey i was just defending my boy eds honor

 

 **_not eds:_ ** he tripped me on Accident and apologized for it  

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** u split ur lip open there was so much blood

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** it was a lot of blood i didnt know people could bleed that much

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dont make excuses for richie being an Idiot

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ur so biphobic

  


/////

  


_[ Thursday @ 1:57 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** guys

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** google duck wearing sandals

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** im in love with him

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** ben coming through with the content i deserve

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Why were you even googling that?

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** well i was trying to google duck wearing sunglasses but that popped up and i was intrigued

 

 **_the best?:_ ** id go straight for that duck

 

 **_not eds:_ ** sometimes i really wonder why im friends with you guys

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** the other day u told me you’d marry the chick-fil-a cow literally out of nowhere

 

 **_not eds:_ ** u have no proof

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** **[screenshotofeddiesayingexactlythatwithnocontext.jpg]**

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** #exposed

 

**_(bill) billy boy >> (beverly) a goddess_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 4:21 pm ]_

 

 ** _billy boy:_** hey normally id complain to richie but hes being mopey so

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** i feel emo about stan :-/

 

 **_a goddess:_ ** :-( call me babe

 

 **_billy boy:_ ** ok

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 4:58 pm ]_

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgie just said lol out loud

 

 **_not eds:_ ** fdfjdfd

 

 **_the best?:_ ** georgie: making lol cool again

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Lol.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** no stan stop u cant do it

 

 **_Stan:_ ** Lol.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** its so scary and passive aggressive stop

 

 **_Stan:_ ** L o l.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ok satan

 

 **_the best?_ ** _has changed_ **_Stan_ ** _’s name to_ **_S(a)tan_ **

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I hate you guys.

 

annoying: love u too <3

 

**_(bill) Bff Bill >> (stan) loml_ **

 

[ Thursday @ 5:45 pm ]

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** hey stan!!!!! I gots to tell you somthing!!!!

 

 **_loml:_ ** Georgie?

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** yup!!

 

 **_loml:_ ** I thought we talked about taking Bill’s phone.

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** I know but I have to tell you somthing.

 

 **_loml:_ ** Okay, go ahead.

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** Bill likes you alot!!!

 

 **_loml:_ ** Well, I like him too. He’s my best friend.

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** But he likes likes you!! Even thogh you have cooties maybee!!!

 

 **_loml:_ ** Oh, well um…

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** Bills coming!!!! Bye stan!!!!

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** oh my goddddd haha kids am i right haha

 

 **_loml:_ ** Bill

 

 **_Bff Bill:_ ** nope nope im not doing this hahahahasjsdhksd]

 

 **_loml:_ ** Yes, you are. I’m coming over.

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 5:54 pm ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** I KNOW UR IN A MOOD BUT

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** GEORGIE JUST RUINED MY LIFE

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** impossible. what he do

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** **[georgietextingstan.jpg]**

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** oh shit

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** im freaking out hes coming over and hes probably gonna tell me to leave him alone and never talk to him again

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** stan would Never

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** im not good with emotions idk what to do djdfk

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** wait idea

  


**_annoying_ ** _made a chat_

 **_annoying_ ** _added_ **_ranch boy_ **

**_annoying_ ** _added_ **_mike the man_ **

**_annoying_ ** _named the chat_ **_crisis time_ **

 

**_crisis time_ **

_[ Thursday @ 6 pm ]_

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_** **[thosetextsbetweenstanandgeorgie.jpg]**

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** bill has a crush on stan and georgie told without bill knowing calm him down please

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** hes gonna hate me mike what do i do

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** okay just breathe i doubt stan could ever hate you

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** just sit him down and explain how u feel okay everything gonna be okay

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** stan would never purposely hurt ur feelings u know that

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** just deal with this logically and dont listen to richie

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** uh rude

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** ok ok thank u mike hes here i gotta go and die now

 

annoying **_™_ ** : keep us updated

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** unless u bang then i dont wanna know

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** BYE

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 8:43 pm ]_

 

 ** _ranch boy:_** STAN KISSED ME

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** thats a random thing to announce sorry if u are confused but u are all my best friends and i dont like keeping things from you so

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** STAN KISSED ME

 

 **_the best?:_ ** boy!!!! Spill!!!!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgie overheard our phone call and decided it was okay for him to text stan and tell him i liked him

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow we love matchmaker georgie

 

 **_the best?:_ ** honestly can he help me out

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** mood

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** no he cant im still upset with him

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** honestly that broke my heart dont be mad at sweet georgie

 

 **_not eds:_ ** yeah wtf bill he helped U be nice to my boy

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** HE VIOLATED MY PRIVACY AND ALMOST RUINED MY LIFE

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I can’t believe I’m dating a drama queen.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow we love an iconic couple

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** honestly im just glad i dont have to listen to bill pine anymore

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** oh like u have Any room to talk

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** Shut Up and Die

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ur all oblivious and i hate u all my life would be so much easier if u knew how to healthily communicate

 

 **_not eds:_ ** Uh Rude stop shaming me

 

 **_not eds:_ ** on that note, i am going to bed

 

 **_not eds:_ ** sweet dreams u beautiful angels

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** SOFT EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** <333

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** my bf makes a return

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** i dont see bigfoot anywhere??

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dfjdfjdhf bye

  


//////

  


_[ Friday @ 7:23 am]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** ITS GAME DAY YALL

 

 **_not eds_ ** _:_ exciting!

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Do I still have to come?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yes u can’t back out just because u got ur mans

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Ugh.

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** i am still excited

 

 **_the best?:_ ** good

  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 8 am ]_

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** u are coming to my house after school and we are Getting Pretty together

 

 **_my only son:_ ** okay mom

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** stan is coming too

 

 **_my only son:_ ** okay mom

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 10:28 am ]_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i hate diet coke

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Me too.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** it tastes rly bad

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** The worst.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** the worst is when u get diet coke instead of coke at fast food places and then u drink it and ur expecting coke and then it's diet and then u feel part of ur soul die

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I hate when that happens.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** wow i love watching my two favorite boys bond over their mutual hatred for things  <33

  


//////

  


_[ Friday @ 3:55 pm ]_

  


**_not eds:_ ** i put some of bev stupid two faced lip plumber on my lips and now they are numb and tingly

 

 **_the best?:_ ** LIP PLUMBER djdjshjgh

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** why’d u put it on

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i thought it was regular lip gloss and it smelled like strawberries

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** why were u gonna put lip gloss on

 

 **_the best?:_ ** because we are Getting Pretty

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** for a football game?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** For Life.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** dhfhdjfd

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** anyway,,,,

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** do u guys want to go out to eat before the game

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Yes.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u know it

 

**_(beverly) bitchhead >> (richie) assface_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 5:23 pm ]_

**_assface:_ ** why

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** idk what ur talkibg about

 

 **_assface:_ ** eddie looks cute as Fuck u know exactly what im talking about

 

 **_assface:_ ** i just wanna know Why he wanted to look cute as fuck

 

 **_bitchhead:_ ** honestly ur so oblivious it Actually Hurts

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 6:37 pm ]_

 

 ** _eggboy:_** i just wanted to tell eddie and beverly that u guys look super cute

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** theres glitter literally everywhere but yes i agree

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i dont wanna hear it i probably Ate so much glitter im gonna die

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we make sacrifices to be Cute As Fuck

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** It took them so long to get ready.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dont act like u didnt have fun bitch

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** anyways….. lets go have fun at the game before eddie leaves!!!!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ugh dont remind me

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** im gonna miss my eds :-(

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** me too

 

 **_the best?:_ ** me three

 

 **_not eds:_ ** well im not anyones EDS

 

 **_not eds:_ ** but i will miss u all too  <3

 

//////

 

_[ Friday @ 9:13 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** text in here when ur all home safe!!!

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** ur too Good For Us ben

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we love u

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** <3

 

**_(ben) benjamin >> (beverly) bev!_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 9: pm ]_

 

 **benjamin:** soooo uh

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** i have something to tell u

 

 **_bev!:_ ** what is it benny boy

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** so i was richie ride home

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** and u know how u were all saying goodbye to eddie as u left

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** well i decided to give richie and him some privacy

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** because they’ve been weird around each other lately

 

 **_bev!:_ ** yeah i know

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** well i was watching to make sure they didnt starting fighting in the middle of the parking lot

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** and i dont think they knew i could see them

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** because uh

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** well um

 

 **_bev!:_ ** spit it out what happened

 

 **_benjamin:_ ** they kissed

 

 **_bev!:_ ** WHATDJHJHGJBF

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a new tumblr for this fic so i can actually answer stuff without my friends seeing it kdjkds its gh0stgiirls if u wanna check it out!!! anyways as always please comment if u want!!! i really love reading them and they help me write A Lot <3 see ya soon!!


	10. collective sigh from the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys really are dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stans not in this much at all just know he's out there making out with bill and being friends with georgie. sorry this is so late. pls dont hate me. (p.s sorry it is so short i am just tired)

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 10:09 pm ] _

 

**_not eds:_ ** so im in the car with my mom

 

**_not eds:_ ** as u know

 

**_the best?:_ ** dont remind me :-(

 

**_not eds:_ ** ANYWAYS

 

**_not eds:_ ** she told me to search through the radio stations to find one playing thanksgiving music?

 

**_not eds:_ ** what does that even mean

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** just hook ur phone up and play 10 hours of turkey sounds

 

**_not eds:_ ** not thank u id really rather not

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** suit urself

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) my angel!!_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 11:11 pm ] _

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** so

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** that was Something

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** yeahhh

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** so like

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** what now

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** idk

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** then why’d U kiss ME

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** ok ok

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** so like we’re just bros right

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** bros who kiss sometimes?

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** yeah!

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** is that what you want to be

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** i think so?

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** okay thats fine

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** cool

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** great even

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** okay awesome

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** just two bros… hanging out….. Having fun

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** yup

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** glad thats settled

 

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 10:30 am ] _

  
  


**_the best?:_ ** i want eleven and max to be best friends in the next season because no iconic girl friendship should be ruined over a BOY. thanks for coming to my ted talk

 

**_not eds:_ ** ok,,, i see ur idea and i raise u this. max and eleven are in LOVE in the next season.

 

**_the best?:_ ** ur right…. how can i have been so blind

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** honestly the only thing i need to improve my life

  
  


///////

 

**_mike the man:_ ** so im watching big hero six for the first time

 

**_mike the man:_ ** and baymax is my bf?

 

**_not eds:_ ** ME 

 

**_mike the man:_ ** HES SO CUTE 

 

**_not eds:_ ** i know i love my bff baymax

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** you both are too pure

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 11:43 am ] _

 

**_my only son:_ ** hey lets talk

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** ok? what about??

 

**_my only son:_ ** this trip is gonna be death of me

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** well i hope not

 

**_my only son:_ ** everyone here encourages my moms shitty parenting im so

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** i am not a shitty mom u bitch

 

**_my only son:_ ** u know who i mean

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** yeah im sorry

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** anything else on ur mind

 

**_my only son:_ ** well

 

**_my only son:_ ** richie kissed me

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** honestly im surprised it took u this long to tell me considering it happened last night??

 

**_my only son:_ ** im not even gonna ask how u know

 

**_my only son:_ ** anyways…..

 

**_my only son:_ ** he said we were just “bros who kiss sometimes?”

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** what.

 

**_my only son:_ ** i know!!!!

 

**_my only son:_ ** so i kinda just agreed

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** w h a t.

 

**_my only son:_ ** i know!!

 

**_my only son:_ ** idk what to do

 

**_my 2nd mom_ ** : i do

 

**_my only son:_ ** wait what

 

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 12:17 pm ] _

 

**_the best?:_ ** so everyone

 

**_the best?:_ ** richie and eddie kissed

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** what.

 

**_mike the man:_ ** they did what now

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** woah howd u even found out

 

**_eggboy:_ ** i saw u both yesterday

 

**_eggboy:_ ** sorry u know im bad at keeping secrets

 

**_not eds:_ ** its okay ben i still love u

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** stan says to tell u guys congrats

 

**_not eds:_ ** for why

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** getting together?

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** we r not together

 

**_eggboy:_ ** what do u mean ur not together

 

**_not eds:_ ** we’re “just bros”

 

**_the best?:_ ** who kiss sometimes?

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** exactly im glad u understand bev

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** And who’s idea was that?

 

**_not eds:_ ** richies

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** mine

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** I don’t know why I expected anything different.

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™️_ ** **_:_ ** i feel like i should be offended

 

**_mike the man:_ ** i swear if yall dont get ur shit together by new years ill fight

 

**_the best?:_ ** seriously if you both dont stop being dumb by then we r getting involved

 

**_not eds:_ ** i am not dumb  >:-(

 

**_the best?:_ ** dont make that face at me young man

 

**_not eds:_ ** sorry mom

 

**_the best?:_ ** you better be

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 1:03 pm ] _

 

**_b b bill:_ ** I CANT BELIEVE U DIDNT TELL ME

 

**_brat boy:_ ** SHUT UP I WAS NERVOUS

 

**_b b bill:_ ** SO NERVOUS U TOLD HIM U WERE “BROS WHO KISS SOMETIMES”

**_b b bill:_ ** RICHIE WTF

 

**_brat boy:_ ** i know im an idiot but ill fix it i promise

 

**_b b bill:_ ** u better

 

**_b b bill:_ ** or ill kill u 

 

**_brat boy:_ ** dang ok

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) my angel!!_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 3:21 pm ] _

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** eds

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** eddie spaghetti

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** spaghetti man

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** eddie

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** babe

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** sweetheart

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** angel

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** baby

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** dude what

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** did u seriously just dude me 

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** nfgkddgk sorry let me try again

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** yes, chee?

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** uhhh

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** what

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** i just wanted ur attention but then u got really cute and now im distracted

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** i am Always Cute

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** and thats why i am Always Distracted

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** shut up stupid

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** oooo bossy

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** die

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** when do u get back again

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** friday night

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** thats so faaaaar

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** not rly

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** it is when all i can think about is kissing u again

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** oh really?

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** u know it

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** and who says i wanna kiss U again

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** thats not funny eds

 

**my angel!!:** i wasnt joking chee

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** sureee

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** make sure u wear that strawberry lip gloss again that was nice

 

**_my angel!!:_ ** dont tell me what to do

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 4:56 pm ] _

 

**_my only son:_ ** hey can i borrow ur strawberry lip gloss

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, pls leave me nice comment or constructive criticism or suggestions or ideas or whatever!!! just comment if u can i RLY love reading them and when they r long they make me cry because i am lame !!!! okay thats all i love u


	11. what type of gay r u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a time jump. we have some gay times. we have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!! HELLO!!!!!! anyways i got so behind i decided it could NOT still be thanksgiving break djdkfs so theres a time jump just know its some time before new years. this is mostly a filler chapter but i hope u still like it

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 4 pm ]_

 

 

 **_annoying_ _™_ _:_ ** i will gladly kiss whoever gives me answers to the physics homework

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Aren’t you already making out with enough of us?

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** just one

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** one too many

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i thought we had to turn that in tuesday

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** richie forgot and sweet talked his way into getting an extension

 

 ** _not eds:_** **[physicshomework.jpg]**

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i wouldve kissed you without u giving me the answers eds  <3

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i dont want you anywhere near me dickhead

 

 **_the best?:_ ** he says as if i didnt watch them make out for five minutes in the parking lot of wendys yesterday

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** no one told u to watch

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we were in the same car

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** and?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i actually hate you

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Yeah, me too.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i cant believe my friends are biphobic

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i cant believe ur a dramatic bitch

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i can

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wow my friends and my eds teaming up against me

 

 **_not eds:_ ** not ur eds

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** the fact that u still deny it is iconic

 

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 5:23 pm ]_

 

 

 ** _my only son:_** ya know i thought richie flirting with people was bad usually

 

 **_my only son:_ ** turns out i hate it even more when he does it when we’re “hanging out”

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i love him but hes such a fucking idiot

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i know

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** are u ever gonna try to talk to him

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** or just continue to slowly break ur own heart

 

 **_my only son_ ** : idk maybe on new years or smth

 

 **_my only son:_ ** start my year off with a bang

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i have to go bleach my eyes now why would u say that to me

 

 **_my only son:_ ** JDHSFH i meant like a conversational bang

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** dear god please save me

 

 **_my only son:_ ** OH MY GOD i forgot to tell u who i saw earlier !!!!

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** who !!!!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** pretty art girl!!!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** she recognized me since i spilled paint everywhere ya know

 

 **_my only son:_ ** pretty sure richie was jealous for about .3 seconds before she started talking about how cute u were so

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** are u serious fjdfkdhg wow i cant believe im blessed

 

 **_my only son:_ ** ur irresistible

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i try

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 6:21 pm ]_

 

 

 ** _eggboy:_** is the office any good

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** if u want to be roped into loving a show and not being abled to stop urself from watching it for hours on end then yes the office is good

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** We watch it together. I like it.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** jim and pam are like the only reason ive ever had hope in straight people

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** guess ill start watching it then!

  
  
  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) my angel!!_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 8:43 pm ]_

 

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **but babyyyy i miss uuu

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** we were just together like an hour ago

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** i know but

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **i miss u

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** if we keep hanging out so much we’re gonna get tired of each other

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **oh eds i could never get tired of u

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** i know

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** im gonna get tired of u

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** u know ur mom would never talk to me like that

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** just get ur dumbass over here if u wanna hang out

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** i think u mean if i wanna make out

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** nope, i meant hang out

 

 **_angel!!:_ ** if ur not here in ten minutes im locking my window

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 8:48 pm ]_

 

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** **[richierunninglikeanidiot.mov]**

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** why he run

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i have my ways

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** i havent see richie run that fast since he was forced to take gym freshman year

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Sigh.

 

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 8:53 pm ]_

 

 

 **_my 2nd mom_ ** _:_ that boy loves u so much hes Speedy for u

 

 **_my only son:_ ** idk why hes running he has a fucking car

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** that thing is garbage and u know it

 

 **_my only son:_ ** hey i happen to like Carly

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur just saying that cause he let u name it

 

 **_my only son:_ ** thats not the only reason

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** that thing is a safety hazard and u know it

 

 **_my only son:_ ** it holds a lot of fond memories

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ur rly gay

 

 **_my only son:_ ** yeah i know so are u

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** ya got me there

 

 

**_a slow, gay death_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 1:13 am ]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** are you a one direction gay or 5 seconds of summer gay

 

 **_not eds:_ ** oh definitely a one direction gay

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Why did you think this was important enough to ask at 1 am?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** because im important therefore the question is important

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Fine. One Direction.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** wow cant believe im the only 5sos gay here

 

 **_not eds:_ ** sorry little lady

 

 **_the best?:_ ** im taller than u

 

 **_not eds:_ ** Sorry Little Lady

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 6:32 am ]_

  


**_mike the man:_** rise and shine little bugs

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** why

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** its morning

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** and that means time to wake

 

 **_the best?:_ ** what if i didnt sleep

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** then take a nap

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ya know sleeping is just taking a night time nap if u think about it

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** No. It’s really not.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** how dare you

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** dont diss our son stan

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Your son*.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow

 

 **_not eds:_ ** another parent that doesnt want me for who i am :-(

 

 **_the best?:_ ** EDDIE DJGKDGHKD

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im hilarious i know

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** that broke my heart

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** me too

 

 **_not eds:_ ** im done being funny. it hurt the best of us. i cant live with the guilt.

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I was just kidding, Eddie.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i know stan i still  <3 u

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** aw look father-son bonding :’)

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we love a family

  


**_(eddie) Eddie >> stanley (stan)_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 7:03 am ]_

  


**_stanley:_** Hey Eddie, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** no its fine!! I was just messing with you!! its fine seriously ur one of my best friends i lov u

 

 **_stanley:_ ** Just making sure. I’m here if you ever wanna talk about anything.

 

 **_Eddie:_ ** thanks stan :-)

  
  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) my angel!!_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 7:03 am ]_

 

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **stan didnt hurt ur feelings right

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** no!!!

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **good i was worried id have to beat him up to avenge u

 

 **_my angel!!_ ** : if u ever beat up stan i would end u

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **wow

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** i thought we had something special

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** smh

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** u wish

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** guess u dont mind walking to school today then

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** if u make me walk i will cry

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** haha looks like im picking u up in 5 minutes!

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** thats what i thought

 

 **_stupid <3_ **: see ya soon eds

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** see ya soon chee

 

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

  


_[ Friday @ 7:36 am ]_

 

 

 **_the best?:_ ** just ran into pretty art girl in the hallway

 

 **_the best?:_ ** like literally ran into chasing richie because hes a dumbass

 

 **_the best?:_ ** and somehow got a date?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** its because ur cool and amazing

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** see u should be thanking me

 

 **_the best?:_ ** no.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** fair enough

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** wow i cant believe life is so good and beautiful

 

 **_not eds:_ **  BILL U IDIOT

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** WHAT

 

 **_not eds:_ ** u jinxed it….. Its all downhill from here

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** shut up i did not

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i s2g bill if u jinxed it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i. Did. Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *announcer voice* he definitely jinxed it. anyhow, please leave some comments! (suggestions, constructive criticism, etc.) they really help me write the story in a more enjoyable way! see ya next time <3


	12. minion memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill is wildin y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! i got a job y'all and also I've just had like half of this written for weeks and never got around to finishing it !!! lov u

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 6:34 pm ]_

  


**_not eds:_ ** every day i remember how little we know about our own planet and get mad at how much money is being invested into going into space.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** we know

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** you bring it up at least once a month

 

 **_not eds:_ ** cause it makes me Angry

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** we’ve only explored five percent of the ocean

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** maybe it's for the best

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** yeah the oceans fucking scary

 

 **_not eds:_ ** the ocean is beautiful and i will fight you if you ever insult her again

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I leave for six minutes and Eddie’s talking about his love for the ocean again.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i’d die for her

  
  


**_(bill) Bill <3 >> (stan) loml_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 7:43 pm ]_

  


**_Bill <3:_** anywayyys u should come over

 

 **_loml:_ ** Why?

 

 **_Bill <3:_ ** cause ur my bf????

 

 **_loml:_ ** Hm, not good enough.

 

 **_Bill <3:_ ** uh rude

 

 **_Bill <3:_ ** georgie said he misses u

 

 **_loml:_ ** So now you’re using Georgie to lure me over?

 

 **_Bill <3:_ ** u know it <3333

 

 **_loml:_ ** Well it works. On my way.

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Tuesday @ 2:23 am ]_

  


**_eggboy:_ ** ya ever think about how everyone has their own version of you in their minds

 

 **_not eds:_ ** only all the time

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** do you two ever sleep

 

 **_the best?:_ ** no

  


**_crisis time_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 7:43 am ]_

  


**_ranch boy:_ ** so….

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** oh no

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** whats wrong

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** why do you assume something is wrong

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** is smth wrong

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yes

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** thats why

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** so what is it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** so last night i may have accidentally told stan i love him

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** accidentally??? are u saying u dont love him

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** no i do but

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i didnt mean to blurt it out while him and georgie were bonding over mario kart

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** thats pretty gay

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** cute though

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** so whats the problem exactly

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** he acted like he heard his dad calling him and left my house

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** dear god

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** maybe his dad was calling him and his phone was on vibrate so u didnt hear it ring

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** no i mean literally acting like he heard his dad screaming his name all the way from his house

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** fjsdj i know this is serious but literally me ive definitely done that

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i know you have you did it to me once

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** youre both idiots

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** rude

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** do you want me to try to talk to him

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** no you cant even ask eddie out why would i want youre help

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** mike you do it

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** the things i do for yall

 

**_(mike) Mike >> (stan) bird boy_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 8:21 am ]_

 

 

 **_Mike:_ ** buddy

 

 **_Mike:_ ** what are u doing

 

 **_bird boy:_ ** What do you mean?

 

 **_Mike:_ ** bill told me what happened

 

 **_Mike:_ ** you pulled a richie move?

 

 **_bird boy:_ ** Don’t remind me.

 

 **_Mike:_ ** bills really upset

 

 **_bird boy:_ ** Obviously. He told me he loved me and I was an idiot.

 

 **_bird boy:_ ** I don’t even know what happened. We’ve been friends for years, obviously he loves me but hearing it was just. A lot.

 

 **_Mike:_ ** yeah i get it

 

 **_Mike:_ ** you should tell Him that tho

 

 **_bird boy:_ ** You’re right.

 

 **_Mike:_ ** i know

 

 **_Mike:_ ** we already have to watch eddie and richie be stupid dont make me sigh at u two as well

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 9:49 am ]_

  


**_the best?:_ ** life sucks

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** why do you say

 

 **_the best?:_ ** _i_ just tripped and landed face first on the floor right in front of cute art girl

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** HA

 

 **_the best?:_ ** its not funny im so embarrassed i have to avoid her forever

 

 **_not eds:_ ** youve done worse i doubt she even cares

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** ive done wayyy more embarrassing things than that and eddie still likes me

 

 **_not eds:_ ** well thats debatable

 

 **_not eds:_ ** hes right sbout being more embarrassing tho ur fine little lady

 

 **_the best?:_ ** sbout

 

 **_not eds:_ ** wow ok see if im ever nice to you again

 

 **_the best?:_ ** <3

  


\------------

  


_[ Wednesday @ 11:45 am ]_

  


**_ranch boy:_ ** u know

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** u can tell a lot about someone by their favorite musical

 

 **_not eds:_ ** mine is legally blonde whats does that

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** that ur rly gay

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i mean

 

 **_the best?:_ ** he’s not wrong

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** didnt rly need the musical to learn that though

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i never said the system was perfect

  


**_(bill) Bill <3 >> (stan) loml_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 1:16 pm ]_

 

 **_Loml:_ ** Hey

 

 **_Bill <3: _ **uh hello

 

 **_loml:_ ** I just want to say

 

 **_Bill <3:_ ** DONT U DARE

 

 **_Bill <3: _ **if ur about to do what i think u are i will kill u say it to my face

 

 **_loml:_ ** Okay okay we’ll talk whenever I see you.

  


**_crisis time_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 1:49 pm ]_

  


**_ranch boy:_ ** thanks for u help mike

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** anytime

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** glad thats settled

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** now we can go back to worrying about me and eddie

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** u are actually the worst  <3

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** i regret existing

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Wednesday @ 2:52 pm ]_

  


**_not eds:_ ** new girl comes back april 10th

 

 **_the best?:_ ** thanks for the good news i really needed that

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** amazing news

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** when did u start watching new girl mike

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** when eddie and bev roped us into watching it one afternoon

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yall know the rules

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** we have to watch one show together at a time

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** but its not all of us

 

 **_annoying™️:_ ** bills right though its over half

 

 **_not eds:_ ** okay well lets finish the office so we can all watch new girl

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Okay, let’s all meet at Bill’s house then.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** you guys always rope me into watching shows

 

 **_the best?:_ ** you like them so stop complaining

  


\--------

  


_[ Wednesday @ 6:14 pm ]_

  


**_ranch boy:_ ** georgie says he gets to pick the next show we watch

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i would do anything for georgie

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** me too

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Me three.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** same

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** cool thanks u guys

  


**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 3:21 am ]_

 

 ** _b b bill:_** [minionmeme224.jpg]

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** i swear to got bill if u send me one more of those i will expose u

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** you wouldnt we had a deal

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** thats the THIRD one today

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** but i just

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** [minionmeme225.jpg]

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** THATS IT

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Thursday @ 3:34 am ]_

  


**_annoying™️:_**  BILL THINKS THOSE MINION MOM MEMES ARE HILARIOUS

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** FUCK U RICHIE FJKDGDHFKJGKDS

 

 **_not eds:_ ** chee this is the best news ever but its three am and u are gonna wake up my mom if u dont stop YELLING

 

 **_the best?:_ ** chee????? Sleeping in the same bed?????? This much softness from eddie is gonna kill u bill i know it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i dont even mind my secret being out

 

 **_the best?:_ ** you should im never letting this go

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** god damnit

  


\---------

  


_[ Thursday @ 6:21 am ]_

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Bill why i just dont even understand

 

 **_the best?:_ ** great job u broke stan bill

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** djskhfhksghs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment i need inspiration and love pls


	13. maybe baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie tozier is an idiot and ben is pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even gonna say I'm sorry for the wait because i know u all are sick of my bs! fkjdgdfd enjoy this chapter i PROMISE it won't be such a long wait for the next one wink wink

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 2:32 am ]_

  


**_not eds:_ ** i just want to be a newsie in 1899

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** how many times do we have to tell to stop rewatching newsies at 2 am

 

 **_not eds:_ ** not my fault ben fankhauser is a beauty of a man with the voice of an angel

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** so am i? U dont pay attention to me at 2 am????

 

 **_not eds:_ ** sorry chee but,,,,,,, hes literally the loml

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ooo ouch must suck to be replaced ya bitch

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** bev fjhdsfhg

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ya that came out meaner than i meant it to gjdjghgj

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wow when did 2 am become biphobic hour

  
  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) my angel!!_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 3:07 am ]_

  


**_stupid <3:_ ** tell me u like me more than that ben guy

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** u want me to lie???

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** edsssss

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** cheeeeeee

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** :-((

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** stop pouting u big baby

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** no :-(

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** i like u more than ben,,,

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **THANK U

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** ,,,,hanscom and even thats a little iffy

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** EDDIE

 

 **_my angel!!:_ ** fjdfdjgg goodnight baby!

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** :-(

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 11 am ]_

  


**_eggboy:_ ** why did u all tell me watching coco was a good idea

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** did u finally watch it!!!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yeah hes ugly crying on facetime with me rn

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** i hate u all im never fogiving u

 

 **_the best?:_ ** fogiving

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** FINALLY ive been waiting to send this forever

 

 **_not eds:_ ** if ur sending what i think ur sending i will kill you richie

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_** **[eddiesobbingovercoco.mov]**

 

 **_not eds:_ ** bye.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** soft eddie????? my baby????

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** back off bill

 

 **S(a)tan:** Yeah Bill. Back off.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** ur my baby too stan

 

 **_the best?:_ ** aw, disgusting  <3

  


**_crisis time_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 2:13 pm ]_

  


**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i think me and eddie might be dating??

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** what do u mean by “think” and “might be”

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** u either are dating or both still being idiots which one is it

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** idk!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** did either of u say u were dating

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** well not in those words but

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** not dating!!!

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** BUT we’ve been very boyfriend-y

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** is that really a new development?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** why not just…. Talk to him!

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** hmmm seems like a bad idea

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** richie? plus healthy communication? Very funny bill

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i agree with mike

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** im just gonna say we’re dating and leave it at that

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** well that wasnt really my advice at all

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** well its what im doing

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** richie ur so stupid

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** so ive been told

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 4:08 pm ]_

  


**_not eds:_ ** did yall know bev has a note in her phone filled ith vine ideas incase it ever comes back

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** yes she sends me a text every time she adds a new one

 

 **_the best?:_ ** eddie has note on his phone filled with names for turtles for if he ever gets one

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** hey we came up with those together

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ive seen that list one of the names is just “frog”

 

 **_not eds:_ ** cause its adorable and hilarious

 

 **_not eds:_ ** and frog is on my list of DOG names thank u very much

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i tried to expose eddie but he just went and made himself look cute

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_: i_ ** ts what he does best

 

 **_not eds:_ ** <3

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgie was reading over my shoulder and said he vores eddie

 

 **_the best?:_ ** HE WHAT NOW

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** oh my god djsfdfdfd

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** kinky but how does he know what vore is

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** OH MY GOD i meant loves i am so sorry eddie my little brother does not want to vore you i promise

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** eddie cant talk right now he just fell off his bed from choking on spit from laughing so hard

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** How do you mess up so bad?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgies asking what vore is fdjfjdfhdg

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** me too whats vore mean

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** poor, sweet ben

 

 **_the best?:_ ** if any of you tell him i will kill u for ruining his life

 

\------

 

_[ Sunday @ 5:21 pm ]_

  


**_mike the man:_ ** i love coming over to bev and looking at her little plants like!!! Get this girl a gf!!! She’s so adorable!!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** OH i know!!!! I love bev

 

 **_the best?:_ ** stop!! We aren’t sappy in this house

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** why r u at bevs

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** we’re making patches together

 

 **_not eds:_ ** why was i not invited!!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** cause if u come, then we’re stuck with richie too

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** hey im not that bad

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** u both can come over if u want!!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** excuse this is my house mike

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** we are on our way

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i didnt even say

 

 **_the best?:_ ** sigh

  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

  


_[ Sunday @ 6:04 pm ]_

  


**_my 2nd mom:_ ** did richie just call u his bf??

 

 **_my only son:_ ** I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY?

 

 **_my only son:_ ** we havent talked about Anything so

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** u might want to?? See if ur still on the same page??

 

 **_my only son:_ ** what if he calls everything off? I dont want to scare him away

 

 **_my only son:_ ** besides, he probably said best friend and we heard him wrong

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** eddie i dont think richie would be scared off from u Ever

 

 **_my only son:_ ** i just dont wanna risk it bev

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** sigh

  


**_(mike) mikey ways >> (richie) trash boy_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 6:07 pm ]_

  


**_mikey ways:_** just a heads up

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** eddie seemed kinda shook

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** shittttt

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** mayb just play it off as something else?

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** u got it boss

  


\---------------

  


_[ Saturday @ 6:17 pm ]_

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** i didnt mean refer to him as your best friend along with like 80 pet names in the span of 10 minutes

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** you know ur kinda terrible at this advice thing

 

 **_mikey ways:_ ** watch it trashmouth

 

 **_trash boy:_ ** eye roll emoji

  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_[ Sunday @ 6:32 pm ]_

  


**_ranch boy:_ ** ya know im a little offended me and stan werent invited

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** me too!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u guys can just come over??? Its not a secret??

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Thanks Bev.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** its all for u stan ur my favorite

 

 **_not eds:_ ** uh rude

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u too bby

  


\--------

  


[ Sunday @ 8:47 pm ]

  


**_S(a)tan:_ ** That was fun! I enjoyed watching Richie get punched by someone everytime he said something stupid.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** you have weird kinks my friend

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** stop harassing my boyfriend richie

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u know he wont listen why r u trying

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** sometimes he does

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i can read u know

 

 **_not eds:_ ** u can? we were unaware

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** fjfghdjgf

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** wow,,,, my own bf,,,,, turned against me

 

 **_not eds:_ ** what did u just call me

 

 **_the best?:_ ** Oh My God

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** my … bf?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** _richie fucking tozier_

 

 **_not eds:_ ** _your what now????_

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Oh shit.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! so we have about 2-3 chapters left before i end it!! if theres any characters u want to see interact or any ideas you'd like to see used, please feel free to comment them below!!! if u have neither of those things, u should drop a comment with constructive criticism or just nice words!!! they rly do help me write quicker!!! see ya and love y'all <3


	14. stan Might b a furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have some discoveries in the kink zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy monday! this chapter was written over the course of a month so if its choppy, thats why! i honestly have no excuse besides being lazy so I'm SORRY!!!!!!! i hope y'all still enjoy

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 3:56 pm ]  _

  
  


**_the best?:_ ** whats a song that u think descibes ur vibes perfectly

 

**_not eds:_ ** lets hear it for the boy

 

**_mike the man:_ ** single ladies

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** all i want for christmas is you

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  you dont even celebrate christmas

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** shut up i think hes onto something

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  fine

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  bills would be the fucking minion song

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** what is the minions song 

 

**_mike the man:_ ** eddie get ur man

 

**_not eds:_ ** who??? bill is not my man??

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** how dare you

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** i thought u loved me eddie

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** I do  <3

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** :-) ily2

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  gay

 

**_the best?:_ ** ya pretty much

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 4:50 pm ] _

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** soooo

 

**_my only son:_ ** what now

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** hows he taking it 

 

**_my only son:_ ** as well as i expected him to tbh

 

**_my 2nd mom_ ** : so being a complete idiot?

 

**_my only son:_ ** pretty much

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** yike

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 5:21 pm ] _

  
  


**_the best?:_ ** every time i have to deal with a customer at work i just,,, die inside

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  i always forget ur Mature and have a job

 

**_the best?:_ ** gotta take my beautiful gf out on dates somewhere

 

**_not eds:_ ** how am I called the gayest one here when bev literally got a whole job just to treat her gf

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** because thats adorable ur just gay

 

**_not eds:_ ** i do lov that dick

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  my dick*

 

**_mike the man:_ ** jesus christ

 

**_the best?:_ ** dont know him

 

**_eggboy:_ ** ya know i thought once eddie and richie got together we would suffer Less

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** You were wrong.

 

 ** _S(a)tan:_** **[screenshotsofrichietalkingabouteddiesdick.jpg]**

 

**_annoying:_ ** hey, i told you those weren’t meant for you

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** they were supposed to go to me

 

**_the best?:_ ** i cant beliebe stan took a bullet for you

 

**_not eds:_ ** beliebe

  
  
  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) spagheddi_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 5:57 pm ] _

  
  


**_spagheddi_ ** : if you dont stop texting our friends about my dick im breaking up with you

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** sorry eds but i just dont think u will

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** youre pretty gay for me

 

**_spagheddi_ ** : try me tozier ill fuckin

 

**_spagheddi_ ** : hit you with my car

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** ya know that Might be more threatening if you were tall enough to actually see over the steering wheel

 

**_spagheddi_ ** : fine then u ass

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** see u in an hour?

 

**_spagheddi_ ** : duh

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** cool see ya soon eds <3

 

**_spagheddi_ ** : sure thing chee 

  
  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Friday @ 6:23 pm ] _

  
  


**_the best?:_** what movies am i getting for tonight

 

**_not eds:_ ** let emily pick! It’s her first movie night we have to judge her choices

 

**_the best?:_ ** good idea is that good with yall

 

**_eggboy:_ ** of course :-)

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** Sure :3

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  stan,

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  my buddy,

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_** what the FUCK was that

 

**_the best?:_ ** you know DAMN well what that is richie the question is 

 

**_the best?:_ ** WHY

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** stans been into something called fuzzies lately? i dont rly know what it means but! i think its cute!!

 

**_not eds:_ ** what is happening

 

**_S(a)tan_ ** : There called furries, don’t disrespect them Bill.

 

**_mike the man:_ ** youre banned from the farm

 

**_not eds:_ ** whats ur fursona stan

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  eds baby please do not encourage this

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** I’m not quite sure yet. I’ll get back to you on that.

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** richie you cant even judge we dealt with your emo phase for a whole Year richie

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_** that is not the same and you know it

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  also you have a minion kink so…. U have no room to talk

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** i am not sexually attrached to minions.

 

**_eggboy:_ ** what even is a furry

 

**_mike the man:_ ** and Thats where we end this converstation!   
  


 

\---------------

  
  


_ [ Friday @ 11:43 pm ] _

  
  


**_the best?:_ ** well that couldve been worse

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  i thought it went pretty well

 

**_mike the man:_ ** i think we couldve done without you pulling out the list of kinks you and eddie have tried

 

**_not eds:_ ** yaaa sorry about that i didnt know he wrote them down

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** im more worried about how many you’ve already gotten through 

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** like how often do you guys kink it up

 

**_the best?:_ ** ‘kink it up’

 

**_eggboy:_ ** please dont answer that we are scarred enough

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_** : hey at least it wasnt the list of things we were into

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** That is a list I’d rather not hear about.

 

 ** _annoying_** ** _™_** ** _:_**  well id rather not know your a fucking furry but we cant all get what we want

  
  
  


**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 12:32 pm ] _

  
  


**my 2nd mom:** hey are u still coming over today?

 

**_my only son:_ ** like i would ever miss hanging out with u and em

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** im basically richie

 

**_my only son:_ ** explain

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** he has an eds

 

**_my 2nd mom:_ ** i have a ems

 

**_my only son:_ ** bye.

  
  


**_brat (beverly) >> dick (richie)_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 1:11 pm ] _

  
  


**_brat:_ ** why is eddie pouting in my Home

 

**_dick:_ ** why dont u ask him

 

**_brat:_ ** he told me to ask you

 

**_dick:_ ** hes MAD at me because i wont kiss him

 

**_brat:_ ** why???   
  


**_dick:_ ** he keeps telling me to take my glasses off

 

**_dick:_ ** ecause they hit his face

 

**_dick:_ ** and i said No because i am BLIND without him

 

**_dick:_ ** but he doesnt care

 

**_dick:_ ** so no more kisses 

 

**_brat:_ ** are you kidding me. 

 

**_brat:_ ** i thought this was Serious.

 

**_dick:_ ** bev, i assure u it is VERY serious.

 

**_brat:_ ** why dont you just get contacts?

 

**_dick:_ ** why would 

 

**_dick:_ ** ok ur a genius gtg

 

**_brat:_ ** boys are so stupid i hate you both

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 1:24 pm ] _

  
  


**_eggboy:_ ** can we go get frozen yogurt

 

**_eggboy:_ ** i rly want some

 

**_not eds:_ ** im always a slut for some froyo

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ **  now Thats an idea

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** please dont kink in our group chat

 

**_mike the man:_ ** your bf told us he was a furry

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** Thank You Mike

 

 ** _S(a)tan:_** (＾_＾)

 

**_the best?:_ ** please boys, stop with the furry discourse

 

**_the best?:_ ** its not like u can rly judge richie

 

**_ranch boy:_ ** exactly! we heard that kink list u bitch

 

**_not eds:_ ** hey just because we tried it didnt mean we liked it 

 

**_S(a)tan:_ ** You keep telling yourself that.

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** im not a fuckin furry dont eben try me

 

**_the best?:_ ** eben

 

**_eggboy:_ ** can we, put this on pause? frozen yogurt??

 

**_not eds:_ ** yes i agree i want froyo

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** if my baby wants froyo, my baby gets froyo 

 

**_the best?:_ ** i can never decide if i love or hate you both

 

**_mike the man:_ ** both?

 

**_the best?:_ ** ya both is good

  
  


**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) spagheddi_ **

 

_ [ Saturday @ 2:12 pm ] _

 

**_spagheddi:_ ** so u Dont want me to tell them u were a little into that stuff right?

 

**_stupid <3:_ ** eds i love you but you terrify me 

 

**_stupid <3: _ ** like babe…. stop blackmailing me 

 

**_spagheddi:_ ** <3 love u too

 

**_spagheddi:_ ** mayb next time u wont revoke kisses u Bitch

  
  


**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™️_ **

 

_ [ Sunday @ 3:45 am ] _

 

 ** _the best?:_** was my horse phase just a middle school furry phase

 

**_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** u give me nightmares

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to comment Anything you want to happen and praise because, i rly need it fkfjgjkdf!!! only two chapters left so if theres anything u wanna see PLS comment!


	15. uhhh life sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a note y’all!

uh my dog peed on my computer,,,, so,,,, i don’t know when i can update again!! sorry y’all :-(


	16. happy birthday dumb bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not dead just lazy

well its been a year and i still haven't finished this! its not even long i just suck!!! i promise this will b complete by thanksgiving if not u can all come to my house and stab me (this is not a legal contract please don't try to murder me) i miss u all dearly sorry 4 not having inspiration!!! as always leave any suggestions or whatever in the comments thanks 4 ur love!


	17. end of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> target. fursonas. embarrassing flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the very last chapter of my first ever complete chaptered fic. I hope you've enjoyed this journey! enjoy my friends

**_The Losers Club_ ** **_™_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 4:15 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** so i finally got around to watching to all the boys ive loved before

 

 **_not eds:_ ** what r ur groundbreaking thoughts

 

 **_the best?:_ ** it wouldve been better as a lesbian film

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** thats the hottest take ive ever heard

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** bev says that about most movies tho

 

 **_the best?:_ ** am i wrong ?

 

 **_not eds:_ ** no

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** no

 

 **_the best?:_ ** exactly

 

 **_the best?:_ ** emily has been doing a british accent 4 about an hour

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** literally you in 7th grade

 

 **_the best?:_ ** i know it’s giving me flashbacks and i hate it

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** u used to be so embarassing

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** You still are Richie.

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** you still do voices like 50% of the time richie

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** at least mine are good

 

 **_the best?:_ ** if urs are good mine was fucking amazing

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i like richie’s voices stop bullying my bf

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** It’s not bullying, just the truth.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** thanks eds  <3

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ur welcome bug

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** wow

 

 **_not eds:_ ** what

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** you didn’t even deny it

 

 **_the best?:_ ** called out bitch

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** HA

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ugh whatever ur all brats

 

 **_not eds:_ ** not my name

 

//////////

 

_[ Friday @ 7:11 pm ]_

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I’ve decided on something.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** what have u decided on bud

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** My fursona.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** oh do tell us the great choice you’ve made

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** dear god

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** im so excited

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** It’s a black-capped chickadee.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** a fucking bird

 

 **_the best?:_ ** can u be a bird furry?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** my boy can b whatever he wants.

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Thank you Bill.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** i love it stan i think its great

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** eddie not again why do you keep doing this

 

 **_not eds:_ ** cause im a good supportive friend

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Thanks Eddie.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** anytime stan!

 

 **_annoying:_ ** why is god doing this to me

 

**_(beverly) my 2nd mom >> (eddie) my only son_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 8:32 pm ]_

 

 **_my only son:_ ** lets go to target

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** im with ems

 

 **_my only son:_ ** and?

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** i dont want u to third wheel!

 

 **_my only son:_ ** well then we’ll bring richie

 

 **_my 2nd mom:_ ** okay lets go to target

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™_ **

 

_[ Friday @ 10:42 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** tfw eddie gets u kicked out of target 20 minutes before they close

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** again?

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** you know it!

 

 **_eggboy_ ** : what for this time

 

 **_the best?:_ ** knocking over a whole rack of shit

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I hate you guys.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** it wasn’t my fault!

 

 **_not eds:_ ** richie literally pushed me into it

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** i did not you fell into it

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** bev whats ur verdict

 

 **_the best?:_ ** heck if i know i wasnt near them

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** ten dollars says they were making out against it and knocked it over

 

 **_not eds:_ ** how dare you accuse me of smth like that

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Is it true?

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** ...maybe

 

 **_not eds_ ** : beep beep idiot

 

 **_the best?:_ ** wow today rly has been a flashback to the 7th grade

 

 **_the best?:_ ** first british accents and now beep beep?

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** please stop making up relive the past

 

/////////

 

**_slow, gay death_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 12:09 am ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ **  are u a call me by your name gay or a love simon gay

 

 **_not eds:_ ** call me by your name

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I haven’t seen either one.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ur evicted from this household

 

 **_the best?:_ ** omw to kidnap you and force you to watch

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** I’m sleeping. Bye.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** rude

 

**_(bill) b b bill >> (richie) brat boy_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 1:32 am ]_

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** are you awake

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** always

 

 **b b bill:** good

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** why

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** i just wanted to say

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ur a little bitch

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** omg bill  <3

 

 **_brat boy:_ ** tysm  <333

 

 **_b b bill:_ ** ur welcome  <3

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 11 am ]_

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** rise and shine yall

 

 **_not eds:_ ** goodnight

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** good morning

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** thats the spirit

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** quarry today?

 

 **_the best?:_ ** u know it

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Sure.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** we’ll b there

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** amazing

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** georgie wants to know if he can come

 

 **_the best?:_ ** yes

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** she has spoken.

 

///////

 

_[ Saturday @ 3:21 pm ]_

 

 **_the best?:_ ** are you guys ready

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** go ahead bev

 

 **_not eds:_ ** do the honors

 

 **_the best?:_ ** okay okay

 

 ** _the best?_** _has added_ ** _ems_** _to the chat_

 

 **_ems:_ ** omg! Is this what I think it is?

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** welcome to

 

 **_not eds:_ ** the most holy of group chats

 

 **_ems:_ ** oh gosh… im so honored!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** welcome to the club babe! Ur officially a loser <3

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** one of us!

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** One of us.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** hi emily!

 

 **_ems:_ ** hello!! thank you guys for allowing me to be given such a gift.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** anything for my new best bud

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** exuse me

 

 ** _the best?:_** exuse

 

 **_not eds:_ ** shut up richie im trying to make a good impression

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** eddie she knows who u are stop embarrassing us

 

 **_ems:_ ** wow I love it here already!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** thats either rly good or rly bad 4 me

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** guess she really is one of us

 

 **_the best?:_ ** terrifying but ok!

 

**_(richie) stupid <3 >> (eddie) spagheddi_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 4:32 pm ]_

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **so emilys ur new best bud huh

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** what

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** i cant read idk

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** wow…

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** shush u know you are my best friend in the whole world dont even try me

 

 **_stupid <3: _ **i know

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** just wanted to hear u admit it :)

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** brat

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** get ur dumb butt over to my house

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** omw angel

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** love u

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** ily2

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** no you have to type it out

 

 **_stupid <3:_ ** love you too eds

 

 **_spagheddi:_ ** <3

 

 **_The Losers Club_ ** **_™_ **

 

_[ Saturday @ 6:43 pm ]_

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** you know

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** ive been thinking

 

 **_the best?:_ ** oh boy

 

 **_ems:_ ** about?

 

 **_eggboy_ ** : so bev calls emily ems

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** which is cute and adorable

 

 **_the best?:_ ** just a normal nickname but yes

 

 **_ems:_ ** hush i love it!

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** stole my eds branding but its whatever continue

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** You don’t own three letter nicknames.

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** that is my point tho!

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** eds and ems

 

 **_not eds:_ ** not my name

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** i think i get what ur saying benjamin

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** eddie why do u refuse the nickname

 

 _ **eggboy:**_ emily has already accepted her fate

 

 _ **ems:**_ true!

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** richies called u that Forever and u still refuse it

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Because it’s Eddie. That’s what he does.

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** its a great nickname

 

 **_not eds_ ** : it used to be because richie got on my nerves

 

 **_not eds_ ** : but now its kind of a habit i guess

 

 **annoying** **_™_ ** **:** so do you actually like it or … what

 

 **_ems:_ ** I love this tea I don’t understand kdfnd!!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** ill explain later babe

 

 **_not eds:_ ** its not that i Dont like it kjdkjsk

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** oh my gosh

 

 **_mike the man:_ ** this is groundbreaking

 

 **_not eds:_ ** stop u guys

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** omg eds  <3

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** cant believe im a detective

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far.

 

 **_the best?:_ ** he’s a detective.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** whyd you expose me like this i cant believe you guys

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** you know what that means

 

 **_the best?:_ ** hes right! Only one thing left to do

 

 **_not eds:_ ** if you’re hinting at what i think u are no way.

 

 **_not eds:_ ** this is my branding and ur ruining it

 

 **_annoying_ ** **_™_ ** **_:_ ** come on eds do it for me  <3

 

 **_eggboy:_ ** 4 the investigation!

 

 **_ems:_ ** yes i agree even though im kinda confused!

 

 **_the best?:_ ** dont b a bitch just do it

 

 **_ranch boy:_ ** come on eddie!

 

 **_S(a)tan:_ ** Just get it over with. There’s no choice now.

 

 **_mike the man_ ** : do it 4 the chat bud

 

 **_not eds:_ ** ugh

 

 **_not eds:_** cant believe i’m doing this for you all

 

 **_not eds_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_eds_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it! i do plan on writing Another texting fic with these characters but,,, extremely different! so b on the lookout 4 that if thats any interesting to you at all!! i will miss u all dearly but u Can follow my tumblr gh0stgiirls for boring content. its been a long ride and i thank everyone who left kudos and comments or even just a hit!! i love you all. thanks again <3

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is gh0stgiirls if u wanna chat!!!


End file.
